


Bad Break

by musicgirl1120



Series: A Month of Marina [13]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Pain, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicgirl1120/pseuds/musicgirl1120
Summary: In which Maya falls and breaks her knee, resulting in surgery and a lot of time off from work.
Relationships: Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: A Month of Marina [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969765
Comments: 13
Kudos: 242





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is!

“Is it broken?” Maya hissed as Andy and Vic helped her pull off her turn outs, “I heard something snap.” 

“We won’t know until we get to the hospital,” Vic said, cutting off Maya’s pants up to her knee, “But that swelling around your knee does not look promising.” 

“Damn it,” Maya groaned. 

They had been in a fire, a three alarm. She had gone in with her team because she wasn’t the commanding captain at the scene and they were still down a firefighter. They had been working on clearing the second floor, the visibility zero when Maya had suddenly fallen through a hole in the floor that no one knew was there. She had landed on the first floor, crying out in pain. She had tried to get up, managing to drag herself closer to the entrance before Miller and Gibson reached her, picking her up and carrying her out. Andy and Vic were waiting at the aid car for her. 

“I’m going to start a line before we go,” Vic said, grabbing an IV kit, “And I’ll give you something for the pain too.” 

“Gotta embrace the pain,” Maya said, smiling at her friend. 

“How about you embrace the pain once we know what’s going on,” Vic said, placing the line and starting fluids. 

“How about just some Toradol?” Maya said, counter, “At least until we know what’s going on?” 

“That’s probably smart,” Andy said, “They’re going to want to check her for a concussion at the hospital.” 

“I don’t have a concussion,” Maya groaned, “My head didn’t even hit the ground until way after my leg which softened the blow.” 

“Let’s get going,” Andy said, “The sooner we get to Grey Sloan, the faster we can get you feeling better.” 

“I’m fine,” Maya said as they put her up in the aid car, “It just hurts. Carina’s been trying to get me to open up more about how I feel so I feel like this hurts.” 

Andy and Vic both laughed as Andy climbed up to drive while Vic sat in the back with Maya. As Andy started driving, Vic pushed a little Toradol. 

“Did that help?” Vic asked after checking her vitals and seeing that Maya’s heart rate had gone down a little. 

“A little,” Maya said, nodding, “I mean, it still hurts a lot, but that took the edge off.” 

“We will be at Grey Sloan in 2 minutes,” Andy called back. 

“Herrera, you are in charge for the rest of shift,” Maya said. 

“Shift ends in twenty minutes,” Andy called back, “I think I’ll let Gibson take this one because he’s still at the scene.” 

“Sounds good,” Maya said back, eyes closing a little, “Shit.” 

“What?” Vic said, immediately worried she was in pain. 

“Carina,” Maya said, “I need to call Carina. She’s gonna flip if she sees my name on the ER board.” 

“I’ll call her as soon as we get you squared away,” Vic promised as Andy pulled into the ambulance bay. 

“31-year-old female complaining of knee pain after a single-story fall,” Vic said as the ambulance doors were opened, “Patient has been awake and oriented. I gave 5 mg Toradol about three minutes ago. Knee is swollen and tender to the touch.” 

“Captain Bishop,” Meredith Grey said as she came to meet the gurney, lifting up the blanket they had covered her with, seeing the swelling in the knee, “Let’s get Dr. Lincoln down here and someone page Carina DeLuca.” 

“Hey Dr. Grey,” Maya said. 

“Did you mean Andrew Deluca?” one of the interns asked, “Or is she pregnant or something?” 

“No,” Maya said, “Carina’s my girlfriend.” 

The intern’s face reddened a little before going off to do as she was asked. 

“Maya,” Link said, meeting them in Trauma 1, “Not exactly how I was hoping to see you next.” 

“Same Link,” Maya said, wincing as they moved her from the gurney to the bed. 

“Well, let me see what you did to this knee,” he pulled up the blanket, looking at the knee, “Ok, that swelling does not look good. I’m gonna want a portable x-ray stat.” 

“And someone page Neuro,” Meredith called. 

“I didn’t hit my head,” Maya said, shaking her head, “I landed on my left leg.” 

“I still want to have Amelia check you out,” Meredith said, “Just to be safe.” 

Maya nodded, knowing hospital procedure. Plus, she couldn’t be mad because she liked Amelia Shepard. Amelia and Carina walked in together, laughing until Carina saw who the patient was. 

“Maya,” she gasped, going to her, “Oh my god, what happened? Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine,” Maya said, “I just fell through the floor and did something to my knee.” 

Carina looked to Link. 

“I’m about to get an x-ray,” Link said as one of the interns rolled the machine in, “Now, I’m pretty sure I know the answer to this one, but I have to ask: is there any chance you might be pregnant?” 

“No,” Maya said, shaking her head. 

“Alright,” Link said as someone laid a lead blanket over Maya before taking the x-ray. 

He went to review it while Amelia did her neuro exam. 

“Your head is still enacted,” Amelia said, nodding as she finished, “Which is a bummer because that means you are going to continue to kick my ass at game night.” 

“Good,” Maya said, cracking a little smile. 

“So it looks like you fractured your tibial plateau,” Link said, coming over with his tablet, pulling up the x-rays, “Which is basically your lower knee and it’s going to require surgery.” 

“No,” Maya said, eyes filling with tears as Carina held her hand. 

“Unfortunately, yes,” Link said, “Now, what I want to do is use three screws because I think the break is small enough that that should be sufficient, and your young and your bones are strong.” 

“Apparently not that strong,” Maya said, wiping at the tears in her eyes, “What is the recovery for this?”

“It’ll be one to two nights in the hospital, depending on how you do. Then, twelve weeks of non-weight baring,” Link said, cringing as he watched Maya’s face, “And probably 12 to 18 months before you are 100%, but I’m guessing that it’ll maybe take 4-5 months before you’re ready to go back to your normal job. Normally, I would expect it to be longer, but knowing what I know about you, I’m betting you’ll blow expectations out of the water.” 

Carina looked down at Maya, watching the fear and panic wash over her. 

“Can we have the room for a minute?” Carina asked, knowing Maya was going into a panic attack. 

All her colleagues nodded. 

“I’m going to go book an OR,” Link said as he left, “I’ll be back in ten.” 

Once the room was empty, Carina looked at Maya. 

“Hey,” Carina said, climbing into bed next to Maya, careful not to jostle her, “Hey, eyes on me. I’m right here. It is going to be alright.” 

Maya took a few minutes, but she calmed down in Carina’s arms. 

“How am I going to do this?” Maya asked, rubbing her eyes, “I’m captain. What am I going to do?” 

“You can rest,” Carina said, stroking Maya’s hair, “And you can get better. And maybe there will be something you can do.” 

Maya nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes again. 

“It’s going to be alright Bella,” Carina said, “And I will be here with you the whole time. We’ve been talking about moving in together for a few weeks so this is a good reason to pull the finger.” 

“The trigger,” Maya said, laughing, “And yeah. You’re probably right.” 

They just sat there for a few minutes, Carina playing with Maya’s hair that had started to grow back in after she chopped it off five months ago. Link knocked before coming in a few minutes later. 

“Alright,” he said, “I have an OR for you in about an hour and a half. One of the nurses is going to bring you up to pre op.” 

“Can I have something for the pain?” Maya asked, shifting uncomfortably. 

“Of course,” Link said, knowing that the fire captain was not one to complain so she must really have been hurting, “I’ll have the nurse get you some fentanyl. Once we get that break fixed, your pain levels should go down. Carina is welcome to stay with you until we take you back.” 

“Can my team come up?” Maya asked, having looked at her phone and saw that everyone was blowing it up. 

“Of course,” Link said, “I’ll let the nurses know to let them up.” 

“Thanks Link,” Maya said. 

Maya grabbed her phone, texting her team that she was fine, she was going to have surgery, and that they were welcome to stop by, but they did not need to come by. She was going to be fine. Everyone said they would be by at some point. Maya was then transferred up to Pre op, Carina holding her hand the entire time. Once they were there, Maya was given some hard pain meds. She felt it immediately, leaning back and closing her eyes. 

“How are you feeling Bella?” Carina asked, stroking the back of her hand. 

“Sleepy,” Maya said, “We fought that fire all night and then I fell through a stupid hole. It was so dumb.” 

“You can sleep,” Carina said, kissing her cheek. 

“I’m too uncomfortable,” Maya said, shaking her head, “And besides, Andy and Vic are going to be here any minute.” 

“Do you need anything?” Carina asked as Maya shifted a little. 

“A new knee,” Maya said, cracking a smile, “Other than that, I’m good.” 

“I’m sorry Bella,” Carina said, frowning. 

“It’s fine,” Maya said, “Embrace the pain right?” 

“Maya,” Carina said in a little bit of a warning tone. 

“I’m kidding,” Maya said, “Kinda. I mean, in this case, there’s nothing I can do but embrace the pain. Or curl up in a ball and die.” 

“I know,” Carina said, rubbing the back of Maya’s hand before kissing it. 

Just then, there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in,” Maya called as the door opened. 

Vic, Andy, and Travis stepped in, looking exhausted and worried. 

“Hey Captain,” Travis said as they came in. 

“So what’s the prognosis?” Vic said. 

“Broken tibia,” Maya said with a sigh, “I’m having surgery in an hour. I’m going to be out of commission for like 4 months.” 

“What?” Andy said, sitting down in one of the chairs in the room. 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding, “So there’s probably going to be an interim captain. I haven’t called anyone yet. Andy, you and Jack can alternate until they get someone in and…” 

“Maya,” Andy said, stopping her best friend, “We will get it taken care of. You just focus on getting better. How long are they going to keep you here?” 

“A night or two,” Maya said with a sigh. 

“Are you in a lot of pain?” Vic asked, seeing Maya shift in the bed. 

“They gave me some fentanyl,” Maya said, shrugging, “It hurts, but it’s not unbearable. Hey, Vic, Carina is going to move in if that’s still ok.” 

“Yeah,” Vic said, nodding, “Of course.” 

The two roommates had had this conversation a month ago when Maya had first gotten the idea to ask Carina to move in. Just then, a nurse walked in. 

“Hey guys,” she said, going and checking Maya’s fluids and monitors, “How is the pain?” 

“I’m good,” Maya said. 

“Alright,” the nurse said, “Well, they are just cleaning the OR from the last surgery so I will be back in about ten minutes to get you prepped.” 

Maya nodded as the nurse left. 

“We can go,” Travis said, “If you want some space.” 

“I don’t mind either way,” Maya said, shrugging as Carina brushed a piece of hair off her face. 

They all stayed until the nurse came back in, just chatting. 

“Alright,” the nurse said, “I need to prep Captain Bishop for surgery. You all can see her in post op.” 

Vic, Andy, and Travis all hugged her before leaving. 

“Can she stay?” Maya asked, not letting go of Carina’s hand. 

“Of course,” the nurse said, nodding. 

She got Maya ready to go, putting a hair net on her and giving her a little medication to calm her down. Carina walked with them the entire way to the OR, holding Maya’s hand until she was asleep before going back to the OB floor. 

She checked in on all her patients, no one progressing very much at all. She told the nurse she was going to go wait in the waiting area for Maya and to page her if they needed anything. 

When Carina got to the waiting area, she found Vic, Andy, Travis, Jack, and Ben all sitting there. 

“Dean wanted to be here, but Pru is teething and not feeling well,” Vic said as Carina sat down. 

“What are you all doing here?” Carina asked, sitting down next to Vic. 

“She’s our captain and friend,” Travis said, “There’s no where else we need to be.” 

Carina nodded, her eyes filling with tears. She wiped them away quickly. She knew the team was close, but times like this showed her just how amazing Maya’s work family truly was. She knew that they fought and struggled just like any family, but when it mattered, they rallied behind their own. 

She didn’t love the fact that Jack was there. Even though she and Maya had moved on from the cheating incident, Carina still didn’t like seeing the man her girlfriend had cheated on her with. However, she knew he was part of Maya’s work family and decided that she could just ignore him for the day. 

Carina’s own friends stopped by and checked in when they had a free moment. It took about an hour before Link came out. 

“Good news,” he said, smiling at all of them, “She came through with flying colors. She’s in post op right now, but we are going to move her in about a half hour. Carina, you are welcome to come up to post-op. Everyone else, I can let you know when we move her to the floor.” 

“We’ll be here,” Ben said, nodding as Carina got up.


	2. Chapter 2

Link walked with her to post-op, “She’s probably just starting to wake up. You know what to expect?” 

Carina nodded as she walked up to Maya’s bed. She had a wrap around her leg along with a bulky hinged knee immobilizer, oxygen on her face, and an IV line running out of her hand. 

“So she has three screws in her knee,” Link said, pulling up the scans, “I only had to make five small incisions so the scaring shouldn’t be too bad, only two of them needed more than one stitch so they’re small. She’s probably going to be in a good amount of pain for the next couple days. I’ll make sure she gets meds to help with that.”

“mhhh, Car,” Maya mumbled, her eyes opening a little. 

“Hello Bella,” Carina said, smiling at her. 

“I’ll leave you two,” Link said, “I’ll be back to check in later today.” 

“Thank you Link,” Carina said before giving Maya her full attention, “How are you feeling?” 

“Weird,” Maya said, rubbing her eyes, “Loopy. And thirsty.” 

“I’m sure we can find you a drink,” Carina said, looking and seeing a nurse coming over to them, “What do you want?” 

“Grape juice,” Maya said sleepily. 

Carina looked a little surprised, knowing Maya normally didn’t drink juice. 

“I’ll get some,” the nurse said, adjusting a few things before leaving. 

“Your entire team is here,” Carina said, holding Maya’s hand. 

“They all stayed?” Maya said, opening her eyes, “They should be home with their families.” 

“They said they need to be here for you,” Carina said, kissing her temple, “They really care for you.” 

Maya nodded sleepily, “Even Jack?” 

“Yes,” Carina said with a sigh, “Even him.” 

“Sorry,” Maya mumbled. 

“It’s ok,” Carina said, laughing that even when Maya was out of it, she was still thinking about how Carina was feeling. It took about an hour for the anesthesia to wear off, but soon enough, Maya was sent up to a room in the ICU. 

“Can you go tell my team I’m up here so they can check on me and go home?” Maya asked. 

“I’ll go tell them,” Link said, having walked in the room right behind them, “Normally, we have a three person rule here, but I’m gonna let it slide as long as it doesn’t last too long.” 

“Promise,” Maya said, nodding. 

She was pretty groggy and not feeling very well so she just wanted to see her team, show them she was fine, and get them to go home. About five minutes later, her entire team was piling into the room. 

“How are you feeling?” Vic asked as they stood around her bed. 

“Like someone just put three screws into my broken knee,” Maya said, cracking a small smile, “I don’t feel too bad, although I think I am pretty doped up right now.” 

“Is there anything we can do?” Travis asked. 

“Just respect whoever they put in charge,” Maya said, rubbing her tired eyes, “And watch out for holes in the floor.” 

Everyone chuckled a little. 

“Alright,” Maya said, “I promised Dr. Lincoln I wouldn’t have you all stay too long and I’m about to fall asleep, so I’ll see you all later.” 

“How long are you going to be here?” Andy asked, giving her friend a hug. 

“At least through the night,” Maya said, yawning, “Maybe tomorrow night too. I don’t know yet.” 

“Alright,” Andy said, “I’ll be back later to check in.” 

“Get better soon Captain,” Ben said, heading out. 

Jack, Travis, and Andy all left. 

“Is there anything you need from home?” Vic asked, “Cause I can bring by whatever you need.” 

“Some clothes,” Maya said, rubbing her eyes, “And maybe my toothbrush.” 

“Of course,” Vic said, nodding, “I’m going to go home and sleep a little, but I’ll bring that stuff by tonight if that’s ok?” 

“Whenever,” Maya said, her eyes drifting shut. 

“Thank you so much Vic,” Carina said, smiling at her girlfriend’s roommate. 

“Of course,” Vic said, nodding, “And just let me know if you guys need anything else.” 

“Thank you,” Carina said as Vic walked out the door. 

Carina just sat next to Maya, holding her hand for a while until her pager went off. Carina groaned, looking down. 

“I can sit with her,” Amelia said, walking in just then with a stroller, “I just got off and I wanted to check in before I took Marcus home, but he’s asleep and I can sit here with her. Besides, I’m sure Link would like to see his son before I take him home. You go, I’ll sit.” 

“Thank you,” Carina said before going to check on her patient. 

Amelia just sat next to Maya as the younger woman slept. Amelia could tell she was uncomfortable based on the furrow in her brow. Link was walking by a few minutes later and looked in, seeing her girlfriend and son. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked, coming in and smiling at her, giving her a kiss. 

“Carina got paged, and I was here to check on both of them so I told her I’d stay,” Amelia said, “Marcus is asleep and I don’t have any reason to go home. Plus, I thought you might like to see Marcus before we went home. And I wanted to see you.” 

“I’m glad you stayed,” Link said, smiling as Marcus started to stir, “Hey Buddy.” 

Marcus smiled when he saw Link, reaching for his dad. 

“How’d she do?” Amelia asked as Link picked their son up. 

“She flew through,” Link said, nodding, “Everything looks good. She’s tough. She’ll be ok.” 

“Physically, she’ll be fine,” Amelia said, nodding, “She’s going to drive Carina up the wall though. She never slows down.” 

“Well, this is going to slow her down big time,” Link said, making a face at Marcus, “Tib plat fractures are horrible. How long are you guys going to stay?” 

“Until he gets fussy or Carina comes back,” Amelia said, smiling as she watched Link with Marcus. 

Marcus Derek Shepard-Lincoln was the best thing that had ever happened to Amelia and having Link there made it even better. Just then, Maya started to stir. 

“Carina?” Maya said before opening her eyes, “Oh, hey Amelia.” 

“Hey,” Amelia said, “Carina got pulled into a delivery so I told her I’d sit with you for a while.” 

“I gotta get back to work,” Link said, “Maya, everything looks great. I stop by after you see PT and OT to see how that went.” 

“Thanks Link,” Maya said, smiling. 

“Bye Ames,” Link said, kissing her before handing her Marcus, “Bye Marcus.” 

“You can go if you want to,” Maya said, sitting up a little, “I’m good here.” 

“We can stay,” Amelia said, “He’s happy.” 

“Can I hold him?” Maya asked, looking at the smiling little boy. 

“You sure?” Amelia said, knowing that surgery was pretty good at knocking people around. 

“Yeah,” Maya said, “I feel ok.” 

Amelia nodded, handing the six month old over to Maya. 

“Hey Marcus,” Maya said, smiling down at the little boy, “How is your life going today? Because mine has been pretty awful. I broke my knee because I fell through a hole in the floor while I was fighting a fire. Your dad put three screws in so hopefully that’ll take care of the problem. I am not looking forward to the recovery though. I think that is going to be horrible.” 

“The way you talk to him is still so weird to me,” Amelia said, shaking her head. 

“Babies are people too,” Maya said, shrugging when Amelia laughed as Marcus looked up at Maya, grabbing for her nose, “And I chose to talk to them as such. He’s getting so big.” 

“Yes he is,” Amelia said, nodding, “He’s learning so much every day. Sometimes, I feel like from the time I drop him off at daycare at the beginning of my shift to the time I pick him up, he's a different kid.”

Maya smiled. She wasn’t quite sure how she felt about having kids of her own, but she did like other people’s kids, ones she could hold when they were cute and give back when they were fussy. Just then, another knock came at the door. 

“Hey,” Teddy said, sticking her head in, “I was just stopping by to see how you were. I saw your name on the OR board earlier.” 

“I’m fine,” Maya said as the blonde came in, “Exhausted and sore, but fine.” 

Just then, Marcus started fussing in her arms. 

“He’s hungry,” Amelia said, taking him back before sitting down to feed the little boy. 

Teddy stayed and chatted for a few minutes before Carina walked back in.

“That little bambina was in a hurry to meet her mama,” Carina said, shaking her head, “That was one of the fastest deliveries I have ever had. How are you feeling Bella?” 

“Better now that you’re here,” Maya said, smiling. 

Just then, another nurse walked in. 

“Someone’s popular,” the nurse said, looking around and smiling at the doctors she knew so well, “Are you feeling up to some lunch?” 

“I guess,” Maya said, rubbing her eyes. 

“I can go get you something if you don’t want to eat the food here,” Carina said. 

“No,” Maya said, shaking her head, “The food here isn’t too bad.” 

The nurse showed Maya the menu and told her how to order before she left again. 

“I need to go,” Teddy said, looking down at her pager, “I’ll stop back by later. Feel better Maya.” 

“Thanks,” Maya said, leaning into her pillows. 

She looked down at the menu, ordering lunch before looking at Carina. 

“If you need to work, you can go,” Maya said, smiling at her, “I’m not going anywhere, and I’ll be fine.” 

“I am right where I need to be,” Carina said, shaking her head, “I may go get my things and do some charting here, but unless I need to go to a patient, I am going to stay with you.” 

Maya nodded, closing her eyes again. The next time she opened them, Amelia was gone and there was a tray of food in front of her. 

“Did you have a good nap?” Carina asked when she saw Maya’s eyes open. 

“Kinda,” Maya said, struggling to sit up. 

“Let me help,” Carina said, handing Maya the bed remote to the bed. 

“Thanks,” Maya said, using the remote to move herself into a sitting position, “Did Amelia leave?” 

“She wanted to get Marcus home,” Carina said, nodding as she moved the food closer to Maya. 

Maya nodded, grabbing the turkey sandwich and taking a bite. She ate most of her food in silence. 

“Do you need anything else?” Carina asked, moving the plate away from Maya. 

“I’m good,” Maya said, leaning back. 

Just then, there was another knock at the door and a nurse walked in. 

“I just have more fluids and antibiotics for you along with some Toradol,” the nurse said, “How is your pain?” 

“Fine,” Maya said, “Maybe a 3.” 

“She has a high pain tolerance,” Carina warned, “Her 3 is most people’s 6.” 

“Good to know,” the nurse said, “It’s still about 2 hours before we give the hard stuff, but if your pain levels increase before then, just let someone know and we can take care of it.” 

“Thanks,” Maya nodded as the nurse pushed the meds before checking the monitors and leaving. 

As soon as the nurse left, there was another knock at the door. 

“Hospitals are the worst place to rest,” Maya groaned. 

Dr. Bailey walked in. 

“Hey Bailey,” Maya said, smiling at the chief. 

“I heard the Captain was in here,” Miranda said, going to her bedside, “I thought I would come by and see how you were.” 

“I’d be a lot better if I didn’t break my knee,” Maya said, smiling a little, “But other than that, I’m fine. I’m gonna be out of the station for months.” 

“Sorry Bishop,” Miranda said, placing a hand on her hand, “If anyone gives you a hard time, just let me know. I will take care of it.” 

“Thanks Bailey,” Maya said, smiling at her. 

“I need to get back to work,” Bailey said, “But like I said, let me know if you need anything.” 

“I’m so tired,” Maya said with a yawn. 

“I can turn down the lights so you can sleep,” Carina offered. 

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to sleep,” Maya said, shaking her head, “I’m too uncomfortable.”

“Do you need more meds?” Carina asked, worried. 

“No,” Maya said, “No, I’m fine Babe. What are you doing?” 

“Just reviewing some research,” Carina said, “It’s something Amelia and I are working on. Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?” 

“You can keep working,” Maya said, “Do you have any headphones? I’ll text Vic and ask her to bring mine later.” 

“Of course,” Carina said, handing Maya her headphones. 

Maya plugged them in, turning on some music before closing her eyes. She left them that way until she heard voices. She opened her eyes, pulling out the headphones when she saw Dr. Grey in the room. 

“Hello Dr. Grey,” Maya said, pausing her music. 

“Just wanted to check in and see how you were doing Maya,” Meredith said, “Carina was just telling me that you did amazing in surgery.” 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding, “I guess. It doesn’t feel amazing, but hopefully it’ll heal quickly.” 

“You will be great,” Meredith said, smiling at the Captain before leaving. 

“This place is a revolving door of people I know because of you,” Maya said, giving Carina a side eye. 

“Sorry?” Carina said, shrugging. 

“It’s actually kinda nice,” Maya said, cracking a real smile. 

Just then, physical therapy came in. 

“Hello Maya,” the woman said, walking in, “My name is Jenna. I’m from physical therapy. My goal is to get you up and moving around today. I know you’ve only been out of surgery for about three hours, but I just wanted to get you sitting, get your leg over this side. Maybe help you to the bathroom. Does that sound alright?” 

Maya nodded, already sitting up. Carina put down her research, wanting to help if she was needed. 

“For now, we are going to use a walker,” Jenna said, grabbing a walker she brought in, “I will get you on some crutches later.” 

Maya nodded as the physical therapist helped her move over the side of the bed. Maya hissed a little as her leg hung off the side of the bed. 

“You alright?” Jenna asked. 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding, “Just sore.” 

“Alright,” she said, “I’m going to wrap this belt around you so I can stabilize you if you need me to. Now, when you’re ready, stand up, putting all your weight on the walker and your good leg.” 

Maya nodded, getting up. Her leg hurt pretty badly as she stood, but she pressed on. 

“Good,” Jenna said, “Now, when your ready, move the walker and then move your leg.” 

Maya nodded, moving the walker. 

“Good,” Jenna said, nodding, “Keep going.” 

They walked to the bathroom, Jenna helping Maya put a trash can under her foot to take the pressure off her knee as she sat on the toilet. Maya used the bathroom before getting up, Jenna helping her to the sink before guiding her back to bed. 

“That was really good,” Jenna said, nodding, “I’ll be back in a few hours and we will get you walking around more. Get some rest.” 

Maya nodded as Jenna helped her back into bed, lifting her leg for her. 

“Why can’t I lift that myself?” Maya asked, concern filling her face, “Why aren’t my muscles able to lift it. I broke my bone, I didn’t tear anything.” 

“It’s normal,” Jenna said, “Basically, your brain knows you’ve been injured and all the muscles that you need to move your leg are connected to the part of your knee that you broke so your brain is protecting the injury by not allowing the muscles to work. As you heal, the muscles will get better, but for now, just rest.” 

Maya nodded as Jenna left. 

“You did amazing Bella,” Carina said, going over to Maya.

Maya’s eyes filled with tears as Carina sat down next to her. 

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Carina asked, concern washing over her. 

“I’m exhausted just from walking to the bathroom,” Maya said, tears running down her face, “All I did was walk 50 ft to the bathroom and it hurt so much and I’m so tired.” 

“It will get better Bella,” Carina said, climbing into bed with Maya, wrapping her arms around her, “It will. I know it’s hard right now, but it will get better.” 

Maya just clung to Carina as the doctor rubbed her back. Maya eventually fell asleep in Carina’s arms. A nurse came in about an hour later, giving Maya some pain meds and antibiotics through her IV. 

“This will probably keep her asleep for a while,” the nurse said to Carina. 

The doctor nodded, knowing that heavy pain meds typically knocked people out. Carina just held her girlfriend until her pager went off yet again. Groaning, she carefully moved from Maya. 

“Where are you going?” Maya mumbled as she woke up. 

“I got paged,” Carina said, “But go back to sleep. I will be back as soon as I can.” 

As Carina headed out the door, she saw Vic and Andy walking in. 

“I got paged,” Carina said. 

“We’ll go sit with her,” Vic said, nodding, “I brought her clothes and the other stuff she needed. We’ll stay for a while.” 

The two walked into the hospital room, finding Maya waking up a little. 

“Hey,” Vic said, sitting down in the chair next to Maya’s bed as Andy grabbed another one, pulling it up to the other side, “I have all the stuff you asked for. Clothes, toothbrush, phone charger, book.” 

“Thanks Vic,” Maya said sleepily, “Hey Andy.” 

“How are you feeling?” Andy asked. 

“Kinda awful,” Maya admitted, rubbing her eyes, “They gave me pain meds about an hour ago and I hate how that stuff makes me feel.” 

“It’s pretty awful,” Andy agreed knowingly. 

“I had physical therapy earlier,” Maya said, reaching for her bag. 

“How was it?” Vic asked, helping her put the bag up on her bed. 

“It honestly sucked,” Maya said, digging in the bag and pulling out her phone charger, “My knee hurts a lot when I move and having it down is pretty terrible.” 

“I’m sorry,” Vic said, frowning, “Is there anything you need me to have at the house for when you get home?” 

“I don’t know,” Maya said, plugging in her phone, “I’m assuming I’m going to have to sit to shower I guess, but maybe Carina can snag a seat from here. Other than that, I have no clue. Unless you want to get me a new job because no one wants a fire captain with a bum knee.” 

“You’ll be fine in a few months,” Vic said, putting a hand on Maya’s shoulder. 

“And Robert already decided that Jack and I are going to take over as interim captains like when my dad was sick,” Andy said, “We have a new probie starting next week and our team has been through enough in the past few months.” 

“Good,” Maya said, nodding, “You can keep me up to date on everything.” 

Just then, there as another knock at the door. 

“Hello, my name is Tess. I’m with Occupational therapy,” a young looking woman said, coming in, “Are you ready to do a little work?” 

Maya nodded, sitting up. 

“We can go if you need us to,” Vic said, standing. 

“You’re welcome to stay,” Tess said, “As long as it’s alright with Miss Bishop.” 

“It’s fine with me,” Maya said, shrugging, “Vic’s gonna be stuck with this for the next few months anyways, and I’m sure Andy’s gonna be around too.” 

“Alright,” Tess said, moving to help Maya up, “Now, let’s get you up. Have you been on crutches yet?” 

“No,” Maya said, shaking her head, “Only a walker. But I sprained my ankle pretty badly when I was in my early twenties, and I was on crutches for a few weeks then.” 

“So you know how to use these then,” Tess said, grabbing the crutches from where someone must have left them while Maya was asleep, “Alright. Now, I want to show you how to shower. Are you feeling up to a shower?” 

“I need one,” Maya said, nodding, “I still smell like smoke.” 

“Were you camping or something?” Tess asked as she helped Maya swing her leg over the edge of the bed. 

“I’m a firefighter,” Maya said, wincing as she stood up, “I fell through a floor during a call.” 

“Wow,” Tess said, helping her take a few steps, “That is impressive.” 

Maya just concentrated on taking steps. 

“Vic, can you grab me a pair of clothes out of my bag?” Maya asked, “If I’m allowed to wear clothes.” 

“Of course,” Tess said, nodding, “As long as we have access to the lines and your knee.” 

“I brought you shorts and one of Carina’s long sleeve t-shirts I know you love,” Vic said, pulling the clothes out. 

“That’ll be perfect,” Tess said, nodding. 

She helped Maya into the bathroom, teaching her how to wrap her leg to keep the water out. She also showed her how to get dressed. She had to keep the brace and ace bandage on for the next two weeks until the stitches were ready to come out, meaning she had to completely wrap her leg in a trash bag and tape in order to keep it dry. 

Once she was wrapped, Maya showered as quickly as she could because her leg was starting to hurt pretty badly. After that, she got dressed carefully before standing back up. 

“How’s it going?” Tess asked, knocking. 

“I’m done,” Maya said as Tess opened the door. 

The OT then helped Maya back to bed. 

“That was really good,” Tess said, “I’ll be back later to check in, but that was really good progress.” 

Maya nodded as she got situated on the bed. Once Tess left, Vic and Andy moved to be closer to Maya’s bed. 

“That was really good,” Vic said, “You are truly a beast.” 

“Except now I am exhausted,” Maya said, letting out a frusterated groan, “Earlier today, I was running into a fire. Now, I can’t shower without feeling like I need a nap.” 

“It’ll get better,” Andy said, putting her hand on Maya’s shoulder, “You just had surgery like 5 hours ago. And we will be there for you, and Carina will, and the rest of the team. You are going to kick ass and be better before you know it. Besides, it might be good for you to get some rest.” 

“I don’t rest,” Maya said, shaking her head, “I don’t slow down. I don’t know how to slow down.” 

“Well, you’re about to learn how to,” Vic said, laughing, “It’s only a few months. And I’m sure it’ll be even less time than that before you’re a pro on the crutches and moving around more. Maybe you can even come work at the station on desk or something.” 

Maya nodded, able to keep the tears at bay. Just then, a nurse came in, checking all of Maya’s vitals. 

“Time for some more Toradol,” the nurse said, grabbing her IV line, “And another dose of antibiotics.”

Maya nodded, rubbing her tired eyes with her other hand. Just then, the PT came back in. 

“Looks like you had a good session with OT,” Jenna said, “Ready to practice some longer crutch walking?” 

Maya nodded as Jenna helped her navigate getting out of bed. Maya grabbed the crutches, having used them before for various injuries. She made it one lap around the floor easily before going back to her room. 

“That was really good,” Jenna said, helping Maya back into bed, “I don’t often have patients do this well just a few hours post-op. Get some good rest tonight and I will be back in the morning. If you keep doing this, you’ll be out of here tomorrow morning.” 

Maya nodded, settling back into bed. 

“Tomorrow, that’s pretty good,” Andy said, smiling at her friend, “I actually need to get going. Robert should be off soon and we were going to go to salsa night at this club downtown.” 

“Thanks for stopping by,” Maya said as Andy leaned down and hugged her. 

“Let me know if you need anything,” Andy said, grabbing her purse, “I’ll see you later.” 

“Bye,” Maya and Vic both called as Andy walked out. 

“Hey, I’m starving,” Vic said a minute later, “I was going to go grab some dinner from the deli next door. Want something?” 

“Soup,” Maya said, nodding, “The food here is a lot worse than I remember.” 

“You got it,” Vic said, getting up. 

Maya pulled her headphones out of her bag, turning them on and popping them in her ears, turning on some Italian music Carina had turned her on to recently. She closed her eyes, just listening to the beautiful music. The next thing she knew, Vic was walking back into her room. 

“They had your favorite potato and leek soup,” Vic said, pulling a container out of the bag, “And I grabbed Carina that veggie soup she loves so much.” 

“Thanks,” Maya said, pulling out her headphones and sitting up. 

“Did you get some rest?” Vic asked, handing Maya a spoon. 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding as she opened the container, “What time is it?” 

“It’s almost 9,” Vic said, taking a bite of her own mac and cheese. 

Just then, Carina walked back in. 

“Sorry it took so long,” Carina said, going to Maya, “I had twins that decided to come naturally.” 

“Vic and Andy were good company,” Maya shrugged, “Andy had to leave, but Vic got dinner.” 

“I have your favorite soup from the deli,” Vic said, pulling the last container out of the bag. 

“Thanks Vic,” Carina said, taking the container. 

She was starving. She hadn’t eaten since the morning when she grabbed breakfast before work with Amelia. 

“I had PT and OT while you were gone,” Maya said, taking a bite of her food, “I showered and walked a lap around the floor.” 

“Good job Bella,” Carina said, smiling at her girlfriend. 

“After we finish eating, you guys should go home,” Maya said, rubbing her tired eyes, feeling throbbing starting in her leg again. 

“I can’t,” Carina said. 

“No,” Maya said, “You should go home and rest. I will be fine.” 

“But my boss will not like it if I leave in the middle of my shift,” Carina said, laughing. 

“Oh,” Maya said, “Sorry. I forgot you were working a 24 hour.” 

“That’s ok,” Carina said, leaning over and kissing Maya’s forehead, “You have had a long day.” 

They all finished eating before Vic got up to leave. Carina had to get back to work and Maya fell asleep after another round of pain meds. 

The night wasn’t restful for Maya at all. She woke up to pee every two hours and her pain was up and down the entire night. Carina checked on her once around midnight, but Maya told her to go sleep in a real bed, which Carina obliged. 

By 8 am, Maya was wide awake and Carina was off shift. She brought Maya breakfast and coffee. 

At 9, PT came back and did a few more exercises with Maya before clearing her. Link came in and checked everything out before giving Maya the news she had been waiting for. 

“You are free to go home,” Link said, as he looked at Maya, “You’ll need to be on blood thinners and I’m send you home with some pain killers. I want to see you back in two weeks for suture removal and a follow up x-ray. If you need anything, you know where to find me.” 

“Thanks Link,” Maya said, smiling. 

“A nurse will be up in a few minutes to get you ready to go,” Link said, “See you soon Captain.” 

“Thanks Link,” Carina said, helping Maya pack her bags. 

Within a half an hour, Maya was back home in her own bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was chapter 2! What did you think? When I had this injury, it was the first time I ever spent the night in the hospital, and I have to say, it's 100% true what they say. Hospitals are terrible for resting.


	3. Chapter 3

“I feel awful,” Maya groaned as Carina helped her prop her leg up. 

“I know Bella,” Carina said, “Do you want some more pain medication?” 

“I don’t really want to take anything but Advil and Tylenol if I can help it,” Maya said, leaning back into her pillows, “Except maybe at night. Man, this sucks.” 

“You will be back on your feet before you know it,” Carina said, “Now, can I get you anything? A drink? Some food? Something to watch?” 

“Will you just cuddle with me?” Maya asked, rubbing her eyes, “And maybe read in Italian?” 

“Of course,” Carina said, pulling on a pair of sweats and one of Maya’s t-shirts before climbing into bed. 

Maya leaned her head on the Italian’s shoulder as Carina pulled out a book of Italian poems they both loved. Carina read to Maya for a good half hour before the blonde fell asleep. Carina put her book down, falling asleep next to her girlfriend. 

An hour later, Carina woke up when she felt the bed moving next to her, “What’s wrong Bella?” 

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Maya groaned, sitting up. 

“Let me help you,” Carina said, getting up and handing Maya her crutches. 

“Thanks,” Maya said, taking them and hobbling slowly to the bathroom. 

When she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror, wincing when she saw how terrible she looked. Her eyes had dark circles under them, her hair was sticking out of the braid Carina had done for her before she fell asleep the night before, and her face was slightly puffy from all the crying the day before. She just washed her hands before walking carefully back to bed. 

“You alright?” Carina asked, helping Maya into bed. 

“Just tired,” Maya said, nodding, “I hate this. I feel so weak.” 

“You had surgery 24 hours ago,” Carina said, kissing Maya’s forehead, “That’s normal.” 

Maya nodded, grabbing her phone as Carina left the room. She had messages from her entire team, asking how she was doing. She texted back in their group chat, telling them she was home and fine, that Carina was taking care of her. 

Just then, Carina came back in with a plate and glass. 

“I made lasagna,” the Italian woman said, setting both the plate and cup down on Maya’s bedside table. 

“Thanks,” Maya said, smiling as she took the plate, “I love your lasagna.” 

Carina smiled, sitting down next to her girlfriend. 

“You need to eat too Babe,” Maya said, taking a bite of her food. 

“I will,” Carina said, nodding, “Do you need anything else? It’s almost time for more Tylenol.” 

“I’m good,” Maya said, “Go get your food.” 

Carina got up and went to the kitchen, grabbing her own plate.

When she got back into the bedroom, Maya had already eaten over half her food. Carina smiled, climbing into bed next to her. 

“You are such a good cook Babe,” Maya said, leaning her head on Carina’s shoulder. 

“Gratzi,” Carina said, laughing a little, “How is the knee feeling?” 

“It’s kinda throbbing,” Maya said with a sigh, “Not too bad though.” 

“You need more medicine,” Carina said, grabbing the Tylenol she had taken from the hospital, “Take these two.” 

Maya took the pills without arguing, a sign she was in pain. They ate the rest of their lunch in relative quiet, just enjoying each other’s company. Once they were done, Carina took the plates into the kitchen, cleaning up a bit before going back into the bedroom. 

“Need anything else?” Carina asked. 

“Just you,” Maya said softly. 

Carina smiled, climbing into bed with Maya, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. Maya struggled to get comfortable, letting out a long sigh after about twenty minutes. 

“What’s wrong?” Carina asked, sitting up. 

“I’m just uncomfortable,” Maya said, shifting again, “My knee hurts and my body hurts and I just don’t feel good.” 

“I’m sorry,” Carina said, kissing her forehead, “Do you want to watch something? Maybe distract you a bit?” 

Maya nodded and Carina got up, grabbing her laptop. She put on Parks and Rec, a show Maya loved. They watched it for a while, Carina falling asleep before the first episode ended. Maya smiled when she felt her girlfriend snuggle close to her. The blonde just hand her fingers up and down Carina’s back, happy that her girlfriend was getting some rest. 

The rest of the day was mostly just spent in bed, Carina diligently getting ice for Maya. She was supposed to ice it as often and as long as she could. There was no real risk of tissue damage from the cold because there were so many layers of gauze and bandages on Maya’s leg and the ice might help with the swelling. 

They ate dinner, Maya finding herself not nearly as hungry as she had been earlier. 

Around 10, she relented and took her narcotics because she was in pain and wanted to be able to sleep. Carina gave her the pill and had Maya set alarms on her phone to make sure she woke up to take her Advil and Tylenol throughout the night so they could stay on top of her pain. 

However, the alarms were almost unnecessary when about two hours after she fell asleep, she woke up with an upset stomach. She groaned, getting out of bed and going into the bathroom. When she finished, she made her way back to bed. 

“Everything alright?” Carina asked, helping Maya back into bed. 

“My stomach is not happy right now,” Maya said, rubbing her eyes as she tried to get comfortable. 

“It might be from all the medications you were given in the hospital,” Carina said, frowning, “Can I get you anything?” 

“Do you know where my heating pad is?” Maya asked, wrapping her arms around her stomach. 

“Yeah,” Carina nodded, grabbing the device from its place in the drawer where Maya kept it for when she had cramps. 

“Thanks,” the blonde said, rubbing her eyes as she put it on her stomach, “I’m going to try to go back to sleep.” 

Carina nodded, climbing in next to her. The rest of the night was not as restful as either of them hoped. Maya was up every hour or two because her stomach was unsettled. 

Around 4 am, she caved and let Carina get her some Pepto because she really just wanted to sleep and not keep getting woken up with stomach issues. 

She ended up sleeping until her normal 5:30 when she woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep. She got up, careful not to disrupt Carina who was sleeping soundly finally. 

She crutched to the kitchen, grabbing herself a glass for water. However, she then realized she was going to have no way to carry the glass so she grabbed a water bottle with a handle instead, filling it. She also found the Tylenol on the counter, throwing two of them back before grabbing an ice pack from the freezer and crutching to the couch. She got her leg up on a few pillows before laying down. 

She pulled out her phone, turning on some music before closing her eyes. She knew she probably wouldn’t fall asleep, but her body was exhausted. 

She ended up drifting into a weird state between being awake and asleep for a while until she heard a noise. Her eyes opened and she looked around, seeing Carina in the kitchen. 

“What time is it?” she asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. 

“It’s a little after 8,” Carina said, “You’ve been out here since 5:30?” 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding, “Not even a broken knee can break that habit. It’s drilled in too deep. But I think maybe I fell back to sleep out here. I don’t know.” 

“How are you feeling?” Carina asked, “How’s the pain?” 

“Not too bad,” Maya said, “My stomach is still not feeling great, but it’s better than last night. And my knee is sore, but nothing I can’t handle.” 

Carina nodded, carrying two cups of coffee to where Maya was on the couch. 

“Thanks,” Maya said, taking the cup that was hers, “Sorry I kept you up so much last night.” 

“I don’t mind,” Carina said, shaking her head, “I just hate seeing you in pain and not feeling well.” 

“I’ll be alright,” Maya said, leaning on Carina, “Hopefully whatever is making me feel so terrible will get out of my system soon.” 

Carina nodded, kissing the top of Maya’s head. 

“Are you working today?” Maya asked, not really remembering what day it was. 

“Si,” Carina said with a sigh, “This afternoon, but Vic will be home if you need anything.” 

“I can take care of myself,” Maya said, “I broke my knee, I didn’t lose a limb.” 

“But you need to rest if you are going to heal,” Carina said. Maya had no desire to argue and just relaxed back against her girlfriend. 

“You need to eat,” Carina said, kissing Maya’s temple. 

“I’m not hungry,” Maya said, shaking her head. 

“But you need to take more Advil,” Carina said, “Which means you need to eat or you are going to feel worse than you do now.” 

“Fine,” Maya grumbled. 

“Want me to make you a smoothie?” Carina asked. 

“Sure,” Maya said, wining a little when Carina got up. Carina chuckled, walking into the kitchen and grabbing out the smoothie ingredients. 

“Thanks for taking care of me,” Maya said, yawning a little. 

“You don’t need to thank me Maya,” Carina said, laughing as she poured each of them a smoothie before carrying the glasses to the couch, “I will always take care of you.” 

“I am going to get really grumpy,” Maya warned, “I don’t do well when I have to slow down, stop going all the time.” 

“Maybe this will be good for you,” Carina said, sitting back down so Maya could lean on her, “Maybe you will finally learn how to relax.” 

“Sounds like something Dr. Lewis would say,” Maya said, taking a sip of her drink, “Crap. I am supposed to have an appointment tomorrow morning.” 

Maya had been seeing Dr. Lewis since she and Carina had gotten back together to work through everything that had happened both with Carina and Jack and with her family. 

“I think it will be alright if you skip this week,” Carina said, knowing Maya had been so dedicated to going to therapy every week, “You are not going to feel like going out tomorrow.” 

“Maybe I can do a video appointment,” Maya said, really not wanting to let this injury slow her progress in therapy. 

“Whatever you want to do,” Carina said, smiling as Maya looked at her. 

“I’m gonna text Dr. Lewis and ask,” Maya said, grabbing her phone and texting her therapist. 

“Your dedication to your therapy never fails to amaze me,” Carina said, kissing Maya’s cheek as she texted. 

Maya just shrugged as she finished her text and set her phone down, leaning back into Carina. 

“If I stop going, I’m afraid I’ll never go back,” Maya confided, “I go because I have an appointment, but if I cancel, then I’ll have to reschedule and I don’t know if I will. I mean, I think it’s helpful and I feel better, but sometimes it just sucks so much.” 

“I know,” Carina said, squeezing Maya gently, “I quit my first therapist three times in the first year I went. And I’ve quit the one I go to now more than once, and going back is so hard, but not going is worse.” 

Maya nodded, just enjoying being in Carina’s embrace. Dr. Lewis texted her back and said they could do a video appointment tomorrow and that she hoped Maya felt better. They finalized the details before Maya set her phone down, closing her eyes. They just sat there for a few minutes, enjoying being with each other in the quiet of not being in the hospital. 

The quiet only lasted a few minutes before Vic walked in. 

“Hey,” the perky firefighter said, walking in, “How are you feeling?” 

“I’ve been better,” Maya said, laughing a little as she sat up, “But I feel alright. How was shift?” 

“Andy captained today,” Vic said, “We didn’t have any big calls or anything. She did amazing as expected. Travis and I had a weird call on the aid car today. This guy called us because he said he and his wife had an emergency and when we got there, they were handcuffed together, his hands to her feet and vice versa. I don’t know what they were trying to do, but whatever it was, it didn’t go well.” 

Maya and Carina both laughed a little as Vic shrugged. 

“The rest of the team was wondering if you were up for visitors later?” Vic asked, looking at Maya, “I know you work at noon Carina, right?” 

“Si,” Carina said, nodding. 

“They can come over if they want,” Maya said, nodding, “I’m not the most amazing company right now, but if they want to come, I’m good with that.” 

“Perfect,” Vic said, pulling out her phone, “I’m going to go grab a quick nap because we actually got halfway decent sleep last night. I’ll tell the team to come over around 2?” 

“Sounds good to me,” Maya said, nodding as Vic headed down the hall to her room. 

“I am probably going to go to my place tomorrow after work and start packing my stuff,” Carina said, smiling at her girlfriend, “I already texted my landlord and said I was going to be moving out so I have until the 15th to be out.” 

“Are you sure about this?” Maya asked, not wanting to pressure Carina into anything. 

“I am sure,” Carina said, nodding, “I was actually planning on telling you when I got off work yesterday that I was ready to move in. I love you Maya.” 

“I love you too,” Maya said, tears pricking her eyes as she leaned up and kissed Carina deeply. 

They just relaxed on the couch for a while until Maya had to get up to use the bathroom. Once she was done, she hobbled out, seeing Carina sitting in the bedroom. 

“How about a shower?” Carina asked, “I stole a shower chair from the hospital and I can shower with you.” 

“Ok,” Maya nodded, “I need a garbage bag and some medical tape.” 

Carina nodded, grabbing the necessary supplies before helping Maya into the bathroom where the chair was already in the shower. Maya sat on the closed toilet, pulling off her shirt before standing up and pulling her pants down. Carina helped Maya wrap her leg in a plastic bag, getting the tape on before starting the shower. 

Once the water was ready, Carina undressed before helping Maya up and into the shower. Carina helped Maya shower, the blonde woman happy to be clean. 

Once they got out, Carina helped her dress in pajamas. 

“I think the bag leaked,” Maya said, touching her leg. 

“The wrap doesn’t look wet,” Carina said, confused, “Where does it feel wet?” 

“By my knee,” Maya said, looking down, “Exactly where it doesn’t need to be wet.” 

“Maya,” Carina said, gently putting her hand on the area Maya was complaining about, “This is not wet.” 

“It feels like there’s something running down my leg,” Maya insisted. 

“Bella,” Carina said, “Nothing is there.” 

“Maybe it’s blood,” Maya said, eyes wide, “What if I ripped my stitches or…” 

“Bella,” Carina said, guiding her to the bed, “I don’t think your bleeding. And if you are, it’s just a little post op bleeding. If it was worse, we would see it through the bandages. Just relax.” 

Maya nodded, taking a shaky breath as Carina helped her prop her knee up on some pillows. 

“Can I get you anything?” Carina asked, brushing a piece of hair from her face. 

“Can we just listen to music?” Maya asked, rubbing her eyes. Her body was so tired, but she wasn’t sure if she was going to fall asleep or not. 

“Of course,” Carina said, climbing into bed with Maya. 

“When do you have to leave?” Maya asked, leaning her head on Carina’s shoulder. 

“In about an hour,” Carina said, kissing the top of Maya’s head. Maya nodded, yawning. 

“You can sleep Bella,” Carina said, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend as she put on some soft music. 

“I might,” Maya said, closing her eyes as she cuddled closer to Carina. 

The next thing Maya knew, Carina was carefully moving her off her shoulder. 

“Sorry Bella,” Carina said, “I didn’t mean to wake you. I have to leave for work. I’ll see you in the morning. I love you.” 

“Love you too,” Maya mumbled, eyes slipping closed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think so far? Also, I still have one open space that I need to fill with a story for next week. I have an idea, but if anyone has anything specific they'd like to read, let me know. Someone suggested sex, but that's not really something I know how to/feel comfortable writing so anything but that I guess.


	4. Chapter 4

She woke up about an hour and a half later, her knee throbbing. She realized it was time for more Advil and Tylenol so she got up, stopping in the bathroom before going into the living room. She found Vic sitting on the couch. 

“Hey,” her roommate said as she crutched into the kitchen, “Do you need anything?” 

“I need to take more pain meds,” Maya said, “And I need to eat something so I can do that.” 

“Want me to make you something?” Vic asked, getting up and coming into the kitchen, “Or I think there’s leftover lasagna in the fridge. I could heat some up for you?” 

“I’m just gonna make some toast,” Maya said, “My stomach has not been feeling well. Carina thinks its from all the meds they gave me in the hospital.” 

“I can make it for you,” Vic said. 

Maya thought about arguing, but the pain was starting to get worse so she just nodded, going to the couch. 

“You’re in pain,” Vic said, sticking two pieces of bread in the toaster. 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding, “Both my pain meds have worn off at this point so it’s not great.” 

“What are you taking?” Vic asked, grabbing Maya a glass of water. 

“Tylenol and Advil,” Maya said, “They’re on the counter.” 

“That’s it?” Vic said, jaw dropping, “Maya, you literally snapped part of your knee in half 48 hours ago. They didn’t give you anything stronger?” 

“They did,” Maya said, “I just don’t wanna take it. It makes me feel sleepy and weird. I take them at night, but that’s pretty much it.” 

“Are you sure?” Vic said, seeing Maya wince as she shifted on the couch. 

“Can you just bring me some Tylenol?” Maya asked shortly, “I can take that before I start eating and then it will start to kick in.” 

Vic nodded, bringing Maya the water and two pills. Maya took them, closing her eyes as she tried to ride out the pain. Vic brought her her toast a few minutes later along with three Advil. Maya ate some of the food before taking her pills. 

“Are you still ok if the team comes over?” Vic asked, seeing how pinched Maya’s face looked from the pain. 

Maya nodded, not moving or opening her eyes. 

“Can I get you anything else?” Vic asked. 

“Can you get me some ice?” Maya asked, “And Carina’s blanket off my I mean our bed? Man, that feels weird to say.” 

“The smile on your face right now is adorable,” Vic said, laughing as she went to get the requested items. 

“Shut up,” Maya said as Vic threw the blanket at her before going to get the ice from the kitchen. 

Just as Vic handed her the ice bag, there was a knock at the door. Vic opened the door and their entire team came in. 

“Hey Maya,” Travis said, walking in first with a plate of cookies. 

Andy, Jack, Ben, and Dean along with baby Pru followed with their own assortment of gifts. 

“Hey guys,” Maya said, pushing herself up a little bit, moving the pillows so her knee was still comfortable. 

“How are you feeling?” Ben asked, setting down a bouquet of flowers on the kitchen island. 

“I’m alright,” Maya said, shrugging, “The pain got away from me for a little bit, but I think the pain killers are finally kicking in.” 

“Are you going to fall asleep then?” Andy asked, sitting down in a chair near her friend. 

“No,” Maya said, confused. 

“No,” said Vic, coming into the living room, “Because this crazy woman is only taking Advil and Tylenol.” 

“Less than 48 hours after that surgery?” Ben said, shaking his head, “Damn Bishop.” 

“I’m fine,” Maya said, shaking her head, “Embrace the pain right?” 

Everyone sat down, chatting about their shift, Pru going from person to person, cracking everyone up with her silly expressions. Maya smiled as she listened to her friends, trying to ignore the pain that was getting worse as she sat there. 

Vic was keeping an eye on her roommate, noticing when after about two hours, she closed her eyes, her face pinching ever so slightly in pain. Vic grabbed her phone, knowing that Maya would never cop to being in pain in front of everyone. She texted the blonde, watching as she read the message before looking at Vic, giving a slight nod. The younger woman got up, going into the bedroom and grabbing Maya’s heavy duty pain pills. 

“You need to eat before you take this,” Vic said softly, pressing the pill into Maya’s hand. 

“Everything ok?” Andy asked, watching her two friends. 

Everyone stopped their conversations and looked over at the captain. 

“I’m just in some pain,” Maya admitted sheepishly, “Sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize,” Travis said, shaking his head, “You just had surgery. Pain is expected. Do you have something to take?” 

“Right here,” Maya said, holding up the pill Vic had just brought her, “I just need to eat.” 

“What can I get you?” Andy asked, getting up. 

“Just a handful of pretzels or something,” Maya said, trying to breathe through the pain that was getting worse. 

Andy grabbed some pretzels from the spread of food they had all brought, handing a plate to Maya. 

“You don’t all have to watch me,” Maya snapped, not liking how vulnerable she was feeling. 

“Sorry,” everyone mumbled, turning back to their conversations. 

Maya nibbled on the pretzels, her stomach still not feeling well, but she knew she needed to eat to feel better. She got down a few before throwing the pill back. She started feeling its effects within about ten minutes. 

“Hey guys,” she said, everyone turning and looking at her again, “I’m probably going to fall asleep pretty soon so if I don’t wake up before you leave, thanks for stopping by.” 

“We can all go if you want to rest in peace,” Ben offered. 

“I don’t care,” Maya said, yawning. 

“Why don’t we get you into bed?” Vic said, getting up. 

Maya nodded, knowing she would sleep better in her bed. Vic handed Maya her crutches, helping her up. She and Andy both guided their friend into her bedroom, Maya stopping at the bathroom before they helped her into bed, giving her a hand with the pillows under her knee. 

“Thanks guys,” Maya said, her eyes already starting to close. 

They both left, heading back to their friends. The next time Maya woke up, it was dark outside. She grabbed her crutches, going to the bathroom before going out into the living room. 

“There’s sleeping beauty,” Vic said, smiling as she and Travis looked up, “I hope it’s ok that Travis stayed.” 

“Of course,” Maya said, crutching over to the couch, rubbing her eyes as she sat down, “Did everyone else leave?” 

“Yeah,” Vic said, “Not long after you knocked out. How are you feeling? How’s the pain? It’s about time for more Advil.” 

“It’s not awful,” Maya said, shrugging, “But Advil sounds good.” 

Vic nodded, getting up and getting Maya both Advil and some graham crackers. 

“Thanks,” the blonde said, “Could I maybe get some leftover lasagna? I think I might actually be hungry.” 

“Of course,” Vic said, nodding. 

The three of them hung out for a few hours, Vic helping Maya to stay on top of her meds. 

“What time is your hot doctor lover getting home?” Travis asked, looking at Maya. 

“Tomorrow,” the blonde said, “She’s got the night shift. And then she’s going to her place to start packing.” 

Travis nodded, smiling a little at the look of pure happiness that crossed Maya’s face. 

“It’s getting pretty late,” Travis said, looking at his watch, “I need to get going. Feel better Maya.” 

“Thanks Travis,” the blonde said, offering a sleepy smile. 

Vic walked Travis out before turning to her roommate. 

“Time for bed,” Vic said, grabbing Maya’s crutches. 

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Maya said, standing up, “Can you get me a cup of water and some crackers or something so I can take my meds in the middle of the night?” 

“Sure,” Vic said, going into the kitchen as Maya went into the bathroom. 

The blonde got ready for bed, changing her shirt, but deciding to leave on her pants, not wanting to deal with the hassle of the brace. 

“Here you go,” Vic said, setting down the requested items, “Do you need anything else?” 

“I think I’m good,” Maya said, shaking her head, “Thanks.” 

“Of course,” Vic said, helping Maya get her knee up on some pillows, “I’ll keep my phone on tonight. If you need me, just text or call.” 

“Thanks for everything Vic,” Maya said, throwing back another pain pill. 

“Get some rest Mai,” Vic said, closing the door as she left. 

Maya texted Carina, telling her goodnight before getting as comfortable as she could and falling asleep. 

The next day, Maya woke up in a lot of pain. She took some Tylenol and grabbed her phone, realizing she had a therapy session in about half an hour. 

Vic had texted her about ten minutes before, asking if she was feeling up to some breakfast. She texted her back, asking if she would bring her some toast. A few minutes later, there was a knock on her bedroom door. 

“Hey,” Vic said, coming in with a plate of toast and fruit, “How are you feeling?” 

“Honestly,” Maya said, pushing herself up, “Pretty awful. My knee is killing me.” 

“Why don’t you take some of your pain meds?” Vic asked, frowning. 

“I have therapy in twenty minutes,” Maya said, taking a small bite of her breakfast, “And I would prefer not to sleep through it. I’m probably going to take it after though.” 

“Alright,” Vic said, nodding, “Let me know if you need anything else.” 

“Thanks,” Maya said, trying to breath through the pain. 

She popped a couple of Advil after she ate a little, but she knew therapy was going to be rough. She called Dr. Lewis through the app that she had been sent. 

“Good morning Maya,” Diane said, smiling, “How are you feeling today?” 

“Physically or emotionally?” Maya asked, rubbing her hand up and down her thigh, trying to alleviate some of her pain. 

“Both,” Diane said. 

“Well, physically, I’m in a lot of pain today,” Maya said, “And my stomach had been feeling pretty terrible the past few days. Emotionally, I’m exhausted.” 

“That’s understandable,” Dr. Lewis said, nodding, “How are you dealing with your injury?” 

“It sucks,” Maya admitted, “I haven’t been sleeping well, and I’ve been feeling pretty anxious. I don’t know what to do because I can’t run.” 

“Ok,” Diane said, nodding, “We can work on some exercises to help with that.” 

They spent the next half hour working on some deep breathing and other things Maya could try to help her calm down. 

Normally, their sessions were an hour long, but Maya was really struggling with her pain. 

“Why don’t we call it for today?” Dr. Lewis said, “You look miserable. Go take some pain meds and let your body rest.” 

“Alright,” Maya said, barely able to concentrate because of how bad she was feeling, “Can we do a video call again next week?” 

“Of course,” Diane said, pulling up her calendar, “Same time?” 

“Works for me,” Maya said, nodding, “I’ve got no plans.” 

Diane laughed a little, nodding. “Well, I hope your pain lets up soon,” Dr. Lewis said. 

“Thanks,” Maya said, hanging up. 

She texted Vic, asking for some water. 

“You’re really not feeling well are you?” Vic asked, coming in with a glass of water. 

“The pain is pretty terrible,” Maya said, nodding, “I’m going to take something.” 

“That’s a good plan,” Vic said, “Want me to hang out for a little bit?”

Maya nodded, wanting the company. Vic grabbed her laptop, putting on Netflix as she sat down next to her friend. 

Eventually, the blonde’s breathing calmed as the pain meds took over, allowing her body to relax. The next time she woke up, Carina was sitting in bed where Vic had been

“Hello Bella,” Carina said, seeing Maya’s eyes open, “How are you feeling?” 

“Better now that you’re home,” Maya said, smiling at her girlfriend, “How was packing?” 

“I only did a little,” Carina said, “Teddy and Amelia are going to come over this weekend and help me get a lot of it done.” 

“I wish I could help you,” Maya said as Carina leaned down and gave her a kiss. 

“I wish you could too Bella,” Carina said, smiling at her, “How’s the pain? Vic said it’s been bad today.” 

“It’s not too bad right now,” Maya said, rubbing her eyes, “But it was not great this morning.” 

“Days two through four are usually the worst post-op,” Carina nodded, “Take you pain meds if you need them.” 

“I will,” Maya said, moving closer to Carina. 

“How’s your stomach doing today?” Carina asked, wrapping her arms around Maya. 

“It still doesn’t feel great,” Maya said with a sigh, “I just want to feel better.” 

“You will soon Bella,” Carina said, holding her close. 

The two of them just hung out in bed for the rest of the day, Carina brining Maya a smoothie at one point and some plain pasta around 9 pm when she was finally awake and semi-hungry. 

“I’m glad you’re moving in,” Maya said sleepily after Carina had helped her take another shower and get some more pain meds, “I kinda like having you here to be my own personal servant.” 

“Don’t get used to it,” Carina said with a laugh, “Once your better, you are going to owe me big time.” 

“Deal,” Maya said, eyes slipping closed as Carina kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? We got a little bit of the team in there. I'm not 100% sure what tomorrow's chapter will be, but there will be one. I will always take any suggestions either for this particular story, or for the Marina fandom in general!


	5. Chapter 5

Three days later, Maya was still struggling with pain, a lot more than she was hoping she would be. She was back to only taking her narcotics at night, but during the day, she was cranky because of how much she was hurting.

It was Saturday, and Carina was going to pack her apartment with the help of Teddy and Amelia along with Travis and Ben who all volunteered to help. 

Andy and Vic were going to hang out with Maya and help her rearrange the apartment. Carina had already started helping her, but with work, the past few days had been too crazy to make much headway. 

“I wish I could come with you,” Maya said as Carina got ready that morning, “I hate that I’m stuck here, not able to do anything during such a big step in our relationship.” 

“You get to do what you do best,” Carina said, going over to the bed and giving Maya a kiss. 

“Which is what exactly?” Maya asked, looking at her. 

“Bossing everyone around,” Carina said with a smirk. 

“Shut up,” Maya said, shoving her a little as she smiled. 

“I will see you in a few hours Bella,” Carina said, giving her another kiss, “And Andy and Vic will be here if you need anything.”

“I’ll be fine,” Maya said, shaking her head. 

Truth be told, she had woken up in a lot more pain than normal and she wasn’t feeling very well, but she wasn’t about to tell anyone. She got out of bed, wincing at the pressure on her knee from gravity. She headed into the living room, still dressed in her pajamas because she didn’t feel like getting dressed. 

“Hey,” Andy said from the table where she and Vic were eating breakfast, “How are you feeling today?” 

“I’ve been better,” Maya said coughing a little as she crutched into the kitchen and opening the fridge, grabbing a yogurt and putting it in her pocket before grabbing a spoon and going to the table. 

“Still in a lot of pain?” Andy asked as Maya sat down, wincing as she adjusted herself into a semi-comfortable position. 

“More than I was hoping to be at this point,” Maya said, “It’s been five days. I should be feeling better.” “Give it time,” Vic reminded her, “It’ll get better.” 

“I know,” Maya said, opening her breakfast and taking a bite. 

They ate, Maya taking some Advil with her food before they all got up, Vic going to clean the kitchen while Andy and Maya went into the bedroom. 

“So, I already started moving stuff before I got hurt,” Maya said, sitting down on the bed, “But can you help me go through my closet and get stuff ready to donate?” 

“Sure,” Andy said, going to the closet and pulling out Maya’s clothes, putting them on the bed. 

She started holding them up one at a time for Maya to decide. Vic joined them a few minutes later, sitting down on the bed next to Maya. 

“Is this your Olympic uniform?” Andy asked, holding up a track suit with red spandex shorts and tank handing inside. 

“Yep,” Maya said, nodding, “That can get put in a box. It does not need to take up space in my closet. Or maybe I’ll donate it to some Olympic museum somewhere. I don’t really want it.” 

“Why?” Vic asked, looking at the uniform, “You literally won Olympic gold in that outfit.” 

“Yeah,” Maya said, looking down at her hands, “But that’s not really a day or time I like to think about anymore.” 

Andy and Vic didn’t push, knowing her running career was not a topic Maya enjoyed talking about. The finished going through the closet, Maya getting rid of a lot of clothes she didn’t wear anymore, making room for Carina’s stuff. They then went through her dresser, clearing out half the drawers for Carina, although the Italian already had about a third of them already. 

By the time they were done, Maya was starting to feel worse. Her knee was throbbing and her head hurt, but she continued to power through. They went out into the living room, clearing some of the shelves and going through the coat closet. 

All of this took about four hours, and just as Andy was taking her last box to the car to drive to Goodwill, Travis, Ben, and Teddy all pulled up.

“Carina and Amelia are still finishing packing and cleaning,” Travis explained as they started unloading, “But this is just about everything.” 

They brought everything into the apartment, Maya directing them where to put everything. In the middle of it, she broke into a coughing fit but figured it was just from all the dust they were kicking up by moving everything. 

Vic ordered pizza for them which arrived around the same time as Carina and Amelia. 

“That’s the last of it,” Amelia said, bring in a few boxes. 

“We officially live together,” Carina said, smiling as she walked over to where Maya was on the couch. Maya nodded, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend. 

“Let’s eat,” Vic said, coming in with several boxes of pizza, “And then we can start unpacking.” 

They all got up except Maya, grabbing food, Carina bringing her girlfriend a plate before sitting down next to her. 

“Thanks,” Maya said, shifting a little to make more room for her girlfriend. 

They all ate, chatting and enjoying themselves. Carina noticed Maya was quiet and not really eating. 

“Are you alright?” the Italian asked quietly in her ear. 

“I’m just tired,” Maya said, “And my knee hurts.” 

“Do you want to go take a nap?” Carina asked, noticing Maya looked rough. 

“No,” the blonde said, “I’m fine, but could you grab me some Tylenol?” 

“Si,” Carina said, getting up and returning a few minutes later with the requested meds. 

They finished lunch before they started unpacking, Maya guiding them in the living room while Carina did the rest. The blonde kept trying to get up and help, but everyone insisted she needed to sit down and relax. She snapped at a few people before Carina stepped in. 

“Bella,” Carina said, sitting down next to her, “What’s going on?” 

“I just want to help,” Maya said, rubbing her eyes as she coughed a little, “I feel completely useless. This was supposed to be a special day, a big step in our relationship and I thought so much about what it would be like when you moved in and this is not what I wanted it to be.” 

“Bella,” Carina said, bringing Maya into a hug, “It doesn’t matter what today looks like. This is about our future. Sure, today isn’t what you wanted, but you want our future to be together, don’t you?” 

“Of course,” Maya said, nodding, “More than anything.” 

“Then let your expectations of today go,” Carina said, giving her a kiss, “And just let it be what it is, and in a few weeks, when you are feeling better, we can set aside time to celebrate this day the way it should be celebrated.” 

Maya nodded, just staying in Carina’s embrace for another minute before Carina went back to work. 

By dinner time, they had finished everything but the bedroom, and while Carina knew they were going to have to do some rearranging, she was happy it was almost done. They ordered dinner for everyone to thank them, Carina opening a few bottles of wine for everyone. 

“Do you want some Bella?” Carina asked Maya. 

“Not tonight,” Maya said, shaking her head, “I think I’m gonna have to take my narcotics again.” 

“It’s that bad?” Carina said, abandoning pouring wine for everyone to go check on Maya. 

Maya nodded, trying not to let the tears in her eyes slip down her cheeks. 

“Let’s get you into bed,” Carina said, grabbing Maya’s crutches. 

“We have guests,” Maya said, shaking her head, “And we should be celebrating tonight.” 

“Maya, you had major surgery less than a week ago,” Carina said, “No one will care if you need to rest. And we can celebrate when you are feeling better.” 

Vic noticed her two roommates had pulled away and went to check in. 

“Everything ok?” she asked. 

“I’m trying to get this one to go to bed,” Carina said, pointing to Maya, “She’s not feeling well.” 

“Go Mai,” Vic said, “And you can too Carina. I’ll entertain everyone.” 

“Are you sure?” Maya asked. 

“Yes,” Vic said, nodding, “Go to bed. You look like hell.” 

Maya nodded, letting Carina help her up. They went into their bedroom, Carina grabbing out clean pajamas for Maya. 

They climbed into bed, Maya putting her head on Carina’s shoulder. It was then that Carina felt the warmth rolling off her girlfriend. 

“Maya,” Carina said, putting a hand on her forehead, alarmed at how warm she was, “You have a fever.” 

“I do?” Maya said, sitting up. 

“Si,” Carina said, getting up and going into the bathroom, grabbing the thermometer. 

“102.4,” Carina said, eyes wide, “Maya, that is not good. And with all the extra pain you’ve been in.” 

“I might have an infection,” Maya said, groaning, “What should I do?” 

“Let me go talk to Amelia and Teddy,” Carina said, knowing she probably needed to take Maya in, but hoping to avoid it if possible. 

Carina came back in a minute later with both her friends. 

“We’re going to unwrap your leg and check what’s going on,” Amelia said, “Any redness or signs of infection, we are going to have to take you to the hospital.” 

Maya nodded but before they could do anything, she broke into another coughing fit. 

“That cough doesn’t sound good,” Teddy said, frowning as she and Amelia carefully removed the brace and bandages from Maya’s leg. 

“Well, the good news is there doesn’t appear to be any signs of infection,” Teddy said, looking carefully at the leg as Amelia and Carina did the same, “Everything looks good.” 

“Then why do I have a fever?” Maya asked, trying her best not to cry as they rewrapped her knee. 

“I’m betting you picked up some bug at the hospital,” Amelia said, “That cough sounds awful. Do you have any other symptoms?” 

“I’ve had a headache all day,” Maya said, wiping the tears away that were pouring down her cheeks from all the pain she was in, “And I felt congested, but I thought it was just the dust from moving everything.” 

“Yeah, it sounds more like you picked up a virus,” Teddy said, “If you want, you could go to the hospital and I’m sure someone would check you out. I would even go and do it if you want.” 

“No,” Maya said, shaking her head, “If my knee’s not infected, I just want to stay here.” 

“Alright,” Carina said, nodding, “Well then I will get you some meds, and you can rest.” 

“Thanks guys,” Maya said as Teddy and Amelia left the room. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were feeling sick?” Carina asked as she handed Maya one of her narcotic pills. 

“I told you,” Maya said, “I thought it was just the dust from moving.”

Just then, there was another knock at the door. 

“Hey,” Andy said, coming in, “I was just about to head out, but I wanted to say goodbye first.” 

“Thanks for all your help today Andy,” Maya said, smiling at her friend. 

“Of course,” Andy said, “Sorry you feel so terrible. Let me know if you need anything.” 

“Thanks,” Maya said, wincing as a wave of pain ran through her knee. 

“Get some rest,” Andy said, squeezing Maya’s shoulder before leaving. 

Carina climbed into bed with Maya, holding the sick woman close. 

“Sorry I ruined this special day,” Maya mumbled, “I envisioned the day we moved in together so differently. There was a lot more kissing and a lot less clothes.” 

“We will celebrate when you’re feeling better,” Carina said, kissing Maya’s forehead, “For now, we just need to focus on you getting better.” 

Maya nodded, the pain meds already making her sleepy. “But we are going to celebrate so hard when I’m better,” Maya said. 

“Of course,” Carina said, laughing a little, “We will have a lot of making up to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I literally speed-wrote this chapter last night while watching the election results roll in. I hope you like it. I think this story will have two or maybe three more chapters. I hope you've liked it so far!


	6. Chapter 6

The next week was agonizingly slow for Maya. She was sick for three days which made her feel terrible because of the fever. 

Her knee also constantly felt like there was water running down it, but after asking Link when he and Amelia stopped by with dinner for them, he assured her it was just a weird nerve sensation that should go away when she could see her knee again. 

She was counting the days until she could get the bandages off.

Finally, two weeks after her break, she and Carina headed to Grey Sloan for her follow up with Link. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to get you a wheel chair?” Carina asked as Maya crutched into the hospital. 

“I’m sure,” Maya said, nodding, “It’s good for me to be able to practice on my crutches.” 

“Alright,” Carina said, walking at Maya’s pace. 

They made it to the elevators and went upstairs before checking in with the nurse. 

“I’ll take you to a room,” another nurse said. 

Maya and Carina followed the nurse to a room. 

“Alright,” he said, “Now, we need to get some x-rays. It’s just down the hall. Are you good to walk?” 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding as she followed him down the hall.

She had her x-rays done before going back to her room where Carina was waiting. 

“I am going to get this wrap off your leg,” the nurse said, grabbing a pair of scissors.

Maya nodded as he began cutting down the ace wrap. This exposed the patches covering Maya’s incisions which he also removed. 

“That’s it?” Maya said, looking down at her incisions. 

“Yep,” the nurse said, “Pretty small. I’m going to send someone in to clean those up and remove the stitches and I’ll tell Dr. Lincoln you’re ready.” 

“Thanks,” Maya said, nodding as the nurse left. 

“Can I see?” Carina asked, wanting to look at Link’s work. 

“Of course,” Maya said as Carina got up, “Man, I can already see the atrophy in my muscles.”

“It’ll get better once you can start moving it again,” Carina said, “And Link said you would probably be able to start physical therapy this week so that should help.” 

Maya nodded, knowing Carina was right. Just then, there was a knock at the door. 

“How’s my favorite patient?” Link asked, coming in. 

“Hey Link,” Maya said, smiling at him. 

“So your x-rays look great,” Link said, pulling them up on his iPad, “Everything is exactly where it should be. The bones are starting to heal just a little, which you can see right here, and the screws are exactly where I put them so that’s good too. How’s the pain?” 

“I’m barely even taking Advil anymore,” Maya said, “I mean, it’s sore, but nothing I can’t handle. Can I start PT?” 

“Yeah,” Link said, nodding, “Do you want me to send you to our guy here or do you want to go the SFD one?” 

“I think I’ll go the SFD,” Maya said, “I know the guy over there from when I’ve had issues with my ankle, and I like him.” 

“Sounds good,” Link said, “You still can’t put any weight on it for at least the next 8 weeks, but you can start bending it all the way to 90 degrees which will probably take a while. I’ll see you back here in eight weeks, and we will talk about where to go from there.” 

“Alright,” Maya said, nodding, “Can I shower without the brace?” 

“Of course,” Link said, nodding, “You can take it off when you’re not up and walking around so sleeping, relaxing on the couch. Just wear it when you are up and moving around.” 

“Thanks,” Maya said, immediate relief washing over her. 

“Of course,” Link said, “Just text me if you need anything, and I’m sure I’ll see you before, but if not, see you in 8 weeks. Oh, and our staff is a little busy today so it might be a while before someone can come get those stitches out.” 

“I can do it,” Carina offered. 

“That would be great,” Link said, “I’ll let Brad know. Just stop by the desk on your way out. You know where to get suture removal kits?” 

“Yep,” Carina said, nodding as Link left. 

“You’re really going to take out my stitches?” Maya asked as Carina went to leave too. 

“Yeah,” Carina said, nodding, “I’ll be right back.” 

Carina came back a minute later with some supplies.

“Alright,” Carina said, washing her hands before pulling on some gloves, “Let’s get these out.” 

“So, is this going to be an extra cost on my insurance since the head of the OB/GYN department is removing my stitches?” Maya asked as Carina pulled out the first stitch. 

“I think I can do this one pro bono,” Carina said, “You know, because you are such an amazing firefighter and all.” 

Maya smiled as Carina looked up at her, giving her a small kiss before getting back to work on the stitches. It only took a few minutes to remove the seven sutures from Maya’s five incisions. 

“Alright,” Carina said, putting a butterfly strip on one of the incisions, “Let’s get the brace back on and get you home?” 

Maya nodded as she strapped the brace back on, grabbing her crutches before heading out of the room. They stopped at the desk, making an appointment for 8 weeks from then before heading back to the car, Carina helping Maya get in before they went back home. 

“I need to call the PT person from the department,” Maya said as they walked into the apartment, “I have his number in my phone.” 

“Sounds good,” Carina said, nodding, “I was going to go make some lunch. What are you in the mood for?” 

“Whatever you want to make,” Maya said, “Could you being me a piece of paper and pen?” 

“Si,” Carina said, grabbing he requested items and giving them to her girlfriend before she went into the kitchen. 

Maya made the call, getting an appointment two days later. 

“Do you need me to go with you to your appointment?” Carina asked, deciding to make a simple lunch of sandwiches and fruit. 

“If you want,” Maya said, shrugging, “I should be able to drive myself, but if you’re around, I wouldn’t mind the company.” 

“I should be free,” Carina said, bring the plates into the living room. 

“Thanks,” Maya said, taking her plate before adjusting to Carina could sit down next to her, “I’m not sure what they are going to have me do. It’s not like I can walk or anything. Hopefully I can do something to stop losing muscle strength. I have literally spent my entire life building up my leg muscles and all it’s taken is two weeks of not walking to lose so much of it.” 

“It will come back,” Carina said, putting a comforting hand on Maya’s back, “With time and PT, you’ll be fine.” 

Maya nodded, putting her head on Carina’s shoulder. They ate their lunch before Carina had to head to work. Vic and Andy came in about an hour after Carina left. 

“Hey Maya,” Vic said, smiling at her roommate. 

“Hey guys,” Maya said, smiling, “How was hot yoga?” 

“Hot,” Andy said with a laugh. 

“We brought smoothies,” Vic said, handing one to Maya. 

“You guys are the best,” Maya said, smiling as they sat down. 

“How was your appointment?” Andy asked, “Your brace is off so that must be a good sign.” 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding, “I am now stitch free and allowed to start bending my knee. I’m starting PT in a few days too.” 

“How does it feel to have the brace off?” Vic asked. 

“Pretty weird,” Maya said, pulling up the leg of her pants, looking at her knee, “And I’m losing muscle mass every day which is so fun.” 

“You’ll get it back so fast once you start running again,” Vic said, shaking her head, “How long does Link think it’ll be before you can start that again?” 

“Well, I can’t walk for like 10 more weeks so probably not for at least another three months.” 

“How are you doing with not being able to run?” Andy asked. 

“It hasn’t been fun,” Maya said with a sigh. 

Honestly, she had been having a really hard time sleeping because she was so damn anxious all the time. She had been working with Diane on ways to reduce her anxiety without being physically active, but it had not been going well. 

“Can you do upper body workouts?” Andy asked, “Like lifting and stuff?” 

“I guess I could,” Maya said, nodding, “Maybe I’ll try it out when I come to work the desk.” 

The three of them just chatted for a while, Maya catching up on all the station gossip that Vic hadn’t filled her in on yet. She really missed being at work and had plans to go back and start working the desk on her team’s shift starting later that week. She had been waiting until after she saw Link to go back, but now that she was cleared, she was set to go back. 

“Well, I need to head out,” Andy said, looking at her watch, “Dinner plans with my mom and aunt tonight. See you in a few days guys. Both of you because you’re going to be back! Maya!” 

“I know,” Maya said, nodding with a smile, “At least a little bit.” 

“Bye,” Vic called as she left. 

“What are your plans for your days off?” Maya asked, looking at Vic. 

“I have dinner plans with Jennifer tonight,” Vic said, “And then Travis and I are going smoke jumping tomorrow.” 

“I am so jealous,” Maya said. 

“I promise we can go when you are better,” Vic said, laughing, “I’m gonna go grab a nap. Do you need anything?” 

“I’m good,” Maya said, “Thanks.” 

The blonde then crutched her way into her bedroom, trying yet another breathing technique in an attempt to sleep.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Are you nervous?” Carina asked as she drove. 

“Not really,” Maya said, shaking her head, “I’m just ready to get this going. I need to try to stop as much of the atrophy as possible.” 

Carina nodded as they pulled into the parking lot. She handed Maya her crutches as they got out of the car. 

“Let’s do this,” Maya said, crutching toward the door. 

Carina held the door as Maya went in. Once Maya got her papers filled out, they sat to wait. 

“Captain Bishop,” an older man said, coming out the door, “I saw your name on my list for today. I was wondering when you were going to be cleared to start coming.” 

“Hey Doug,” Maya said, crutching to him, “As much as I love you, I really wish I didn’t have to see you.” 

“Same,” Doug said as he guided them into a room, “I heard about this from one of the guys from 23 who was in last week. And who is this?” 

“Doug, this is my girlfriend, Carina Deluca,” Maya said, sitting up on the table, “Carina, this is Doug Allen, the best SFD physical therapist around.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Carina said, putting out her hand. 

“You as well,” Doug said, shaking her hand, “Now, Maya, let’s see what we are working with.” 

Maya nodded, rolling up her pant leg and letting Doug see. 

“This is really nice work,” he said, looking at the incisions, “And it’s healing well?” 

“Yeah,” Maya said, wincing a little as he tried to bend her knee, “Dr. Atticus Lincoln at Grey Sloan did it. He’s pretty great. And one of our friends.” 

“Link is amazing,” Doug said, “How do you know him?” 

“I work at Grey Sloan,” Carina offered, “I am good friends with his girlfriend.” 

Doug nodded, still examining Maya’s knee. 

“Well, let’s see what you can do,” Doug said. 

He ran Maya through a series of exercises, some of them more painful than others. He showed Carina how to help with the ones Maya was going to need help with. 

“So here are the exercises I want you to work on,” he said, handing Maya a few pages, “Do as many as you can, but ideally I’d like to see 30 reps three times a day of each, but if it hurts, please don’t push too hard. I mean it Maya.” 

“Alright,” Maya said, nodding as she strapped her brace back on, “When do I need to come back?” 

“I’m going to say we can do it once a week for now,” Doug said, “Maybe even every other week until you can put some weight on it. Right now, it’s mostly just about strengthening and maintaining your muscles.” 

Maya nodded, getting up, “So I will see you in two weeks.” 

“Sounds good,” Doug said, “And really good work today. Carina, it was nice to meet you. And make sure this one doesn’t push it too hard.” 

“I will try,” Carina said, laughing, “Although, she does not like being told what to do.” 

“Don’t I know,” Doug said, walking them out, “See you soon.” 

“Bye Doug,” Maya called as he walked away. 

She made her next appointment before they left. 

“You did so well Bella,” Carina said, smiling as she helped Maya into the car. 

“I’m so tired,” Maya complained as Carina got in, “And in so much pain.”

“Oh Bella,” Carina said, frowning, knowing that if Maya was saying she was in pain, it was bad, “Do you want anything before we go home?” 

Maya shook her head, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. 

“Just hang on,” Carina said, taking one of Maya’s hands. 

They made it home, Carina helping Maya upstairs and into bed. 

“I’ll get you some Tylenol,” Carina said as Maya pulled off her brace, “Or do you want something stronger? You have some of your narcotics left.” 

“I’m good,” Maya said, “Tylenol is good.” 

“Alright,” Carina said, grabbing the meds and handing them to Maya, “Anything else?” 

“Are you busy right now?” the blonde asked, rubbing at her eyes. 

“No,” Carina said, shaking her head, “All I was planning to do today was work on unpacking, but I can do that whenever.” 

“Can we watch a movie?” Maya asked, “And just hang out in bed? If you don’t want to, it’s fine.” 

“I would love to,” Carina said, smiling as she grabbed her laptop. 

Maya leaned her head on Carina’s shoulder, the brunette wrapping a comforting arm around her girlfriend. 

She knew that physical therapy was probably just as mentally and emotionally draining as it was physically. Maya hated feeling weak, feeling powerless, and while she did really well, it was nowhere near what she had been able to do just two weeks earlier. 

Maya dozed off during the movie which made Carina happy. She knew that sleep had not been her girlfriend’s friend as of late, both because of pain and insomnia that the fire captain struggled with normally that had been exacerbated by the injury and her inability to run.

Carina stayed where she was, turning off the movie and pulling up her charts, knowing she was behind. She worked for almost two hours before Maya woke up. 

“Feeling better?” Carina asked, smiling as the blonde stretched and moved off Carina’s shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding, “The pain is better. Thanks for staying here. I really needed a nap.” 

“I know,” Carina said, nodding as she saved the chart she was working on before giving Maya her full attention, “It’s almost dinner time. What would you like?” 

“I don’t know,” Maya said, shrugging, “Whatever.” 

“How about some pizza from your favorite place?” Carina asked, “A little celebration of both you doing amazingly well at physical therapy and the fact that you are going back to work tomorrow.” 

“Oh yeah,” Maya said, perking up a little, “I almost forgot. God, it’s going to be so nice to be back to semi-normal even if I’m stuck at a desk.” 

“Soon enough you will be running back into burning buildings,” Carina said sighing a little, “Although I can wait a long time for that day.” 

“I know this probably didn’t make it any easier for you to like what I do,” Maya said, realizing they had yet to have this necessary conversation, “But I am always careful and I always have my team with me when I go in.” 

“I know,” Carina said, biting on her lip, “But what if next time, it’s not just a broken knee? What if it’s worse?” 

“I always do my best to be as safe as I can,” Maya reassured, taking Carina’s hands in hers, “And I don’t even go in to most fires anymore. Most of my job is to be outside, be the commanding officer. My job is risky, yes, but it’s the job I love. I will do anything to help you feel comfortable with it.” 

“I know,” Carina said with a sigh, “I know what you love what you do, I just wish it wasn’t so dangerous.” 

“I know,” Maya said, kissing Carina gently, “I do too, but we are as safe as we can be. This leg, it was just a freak accident, and from what I hear, your job is full of those too. The horror stories I’ve heard about what happens at Grey Sloan make your job sound almost as dangerous as mine.” 

Carina laughed a little as she kissed Maya back. 

“Now, can we order some food because I’m starving,” Maya said, seeing the more relaxed look that was now on Carina’s face. 

“Si,” Carina said, grabbing her phone to put in their order. 

They spent the rest of the evening just enjoying being together. 

The next morning, Maya was up early, getting her physical therapy done before Carina had even woken up. 

Once the brunette was up, she helped Maya with the exercises that she needed an extra set of hand for before making coffee. Maya had gotten pretty good at manipulating her way around the kitchen, but it was still easier to just let Carina do I because it took less time. Vic came out and joined them a few minutes later. 

“Ready for work?” the younger woman asked, sitting down next to Maya. 

“So ready,” Maya said, nodding as Carina handed her a cup of coffee, “Although it’s going to be hard not going out on calls with you guys.” 

“You can listen on the radio,” Vic said, adding cream to her own cup. 

“It won’t be the same,” Maya complained. 

“At least you get to go back,” Carina reminded her, joining them at the table. 

Sitting at a table was still pretty uncomfortable for the blonde, but she managed to push through it, knowing she was going to be sitting at a desk all day. 

“Alright,” Vic said, “I’m your ride. Be ready in 10?” 

Maya nodded as they all got up, Carina taking her girlfriend’s mug into the kitchen. They all had work this morning so Carina and Maya did their normal dance to share their bathroom. 

“Have a good day Bella,” Carina said, grabbing a bottle of both Advil and Tylenol, slipping it into the backpack that had replaced Maya’s normal work bag, “Take these if you need them.” 

“I’ll be fine Babe,” Maya said, leaning to kiss Carina. 

They all headed out the door, Carina stealing one more kiss before they parted. Vic drove them, helping Maya out of the car when they pulled up. 

“Ready?” she asked, handing Maya her backpack. Maya nodded as she crutched inside where it was too quiet. 

“Let’s go up to the beanery,” Vic said, walking with Maya to the elevator. 

They got out, going into the beanery where the entire team was waiting. 

“Welcome back Captain,” the all called, smiling as she walked in. 

“Thanks guys,” she said, smiling when she saw they had made her favorite breakfast, “You know I’m not really back though, right?” 

“You are in the station,” Andy said, smiling as she helped Maya sit down, worry crossing her face when she saw a glimmer of pain on her friend’s face, “Are you ok?” 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding, “Chairs are just a little uncomfortable right now, just like everything else except laying down. I’m fine.” 

Everyone sat down to eat, Maya realizing there was a new face at the table. 

“Hello,” she said, looking at the woman sitting next to Vic, “You must be Kat. I’m Captain Maya Bishop.” 

“Hello Captain,” the rookie said, “I’m Kathleen Noonan, but everyone calls me Kat. I’m so glad I can finally meet you.” 

“I’m happy to finally meet you too,” Maya said, shaking her hand, “Hopefully this crew has been making you feel welcome.” 

“They have, Kat said, nodding. 

The rest of the team chatted, bringing Maya up to speed on everything that had been happening in the station. The blonde was beyond happy to be back with her friends. 

Once breakfast was over, Maya headed down to the desk while everyone else started chores. Andy stopped by to talk, but as soon as she leaned on the desk, the alarm went off. 

“Sorry,” the interim captain said, heading into the barn, “Keep your radio on?” 

“Like I would do anything else,” Maya said, smiling as her team left. 

It was honestly killing her to be stuck at the desk, but she answered the phones for a while before going upstairs, deciding she was going to make lunch for everyone. The call was going well and was almost over so she knew they would be back soonish. 

She crutched her way around the beanery, making some of her famous twenty-minute chili. This time, it took a little longer than twenty minutes because moving around the beanery took twice as long on her crutches. 

About an hour later, Dean, Ben, and Vic all walked into the beanery, freshly showered. 

“Hey,” Vic said, smiling at her roommate, “Smells good in here.” 

“I made twenty-minute chili,” Maya said, “although today it was more like 45-minute chili, but it’s ready whenever you guys are. I also made cornbread.” 

“You are crazy woman,” Dean said, pulling out bowls and spoons while Ben got the cups and pitchers of water and tea, “You have a broken knee and you still manage to accomplish more than most of our squad on a good day.” 

“It’s just food,” Maya said, brushing it off as Andy, Kat, and Travis joined them. 

“Who cooked?” Travis asked, opening the pot on the stove. 

“Our captain,” Ben said as Travis brought the pot over to the table. 

“Maya?” Travis said, looking at the blonde who was now sitting in a chair. 

“Yep,” Vic said, grabbing the pan of cornbread off the counter, “She’s a beast. No little fall though a floor is going to stop her.” 

Once everyone was there, they all sat down together, eating as they filled Maya in on their call. 

“This one kid,” Travis said, shaking his head, “He thought it was so funny that the daycare was on fire and he just kept running away from us, laughing. He even ran back in once we got him out the first time.” 

“That kid is either going to grow up to be a firefighter or a serial killer,” Dean said, shaking his head. 

They all enjoyed their time together before the aid car got another call. Everyone else went back to chores and Maya went back to the phones. Maya stayed through dinner and then Carina came and picked her up. 

“How was your first day of desk duty?” Carina asked as Maya climbed into the car. 

“Good,” Maya said, smiling, “I mean, it was slightly painful to just sit at the desk, both physically and metaphorically, but it was good.” 

“I haven’t seen you this happy in a long time,” Carina said, smiling as they drove home, “It seems like you are finally feeling like yourself again.” 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding, “I think I finally am. Being back with my team was really good.” 

They made it home, Carina helping Maya upstairs. They did another round of Maya’s PT before taking a quick shower and climbing into bed. 

“I’m so tired,” Maya said, yawning as she laid down, “Maybe tonight I’ll finally sleep. I haven’t slept more than four hours straight since before the accident.” 

“I know Bella,” Carina said, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, “I wish there was something I could do.” 

“I’ll be fine,” Maya said, cuddling close to Carina, “Goodnight, love you.” 

“Love you too Bella,” Carina said as they both closed their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think tomorrow is going to be the last chapter of this story, although depending on how writing goes today, this story might get two more chapter. I hope everyone's doing well, and if you live in the US, is taking care of yourself as best as you can during the insanity that is the current election season.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a lot of people asked for some angst, so here is my attempt at that and also the conclusion of this story!

The following weeks were hard for both of them. Maya wasn’t sleeping more than maybe four hours a night at best. This made her incredibly irritable and led to more than one fight over stupid stuff with Carina. 

About a month after she went back to work, everything boiled over. Maya had come home from work grumpy and irritated. 

“What’s wrong Bella?” Carina asked as Maya walked in the door, clearly irritated. 

“I’m fine,” Maya said, crutching into the bedroom. 

Carina didn’t buy it and followed her. She found Maya laying on the floor, doing her physical therapy. 

“Bella,” Carina said, sitting down next to her, “What’s going on?” 

“God, Carina,” Maya said, her voice starting to raise, “Can’t you just leave me the hell alone? I just want to be alone. I’m fine. I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself and I don’t need someone constantly checking up on me.” 

By the end, Maya was yelling. 

“Ok,” Carina said, nodding as she got up, realizing something was going on and Maya wasn’t ready to talk about it, “I am going to go over to Amelia’s. When you are ready to talk, just let me know.” 

Carina grabbed a change of clothes before leaving. Maya just angrily finished her PT, practically smoking as she pushed herself harder than she probably should. When she finished, she was in a lot of pain and still pissed. 

Her day had been an absolute nightmare. It had started fine, just her normal desk shift. It annoyed her that everyone at the station always tried to help her with everything because she was perfectly capable of doing it all herself. 

However, as she went to go to the bathroom, her crutch hit a slick spot on the floor and she fell, flat on her ass. Her entire team was around her in seconds, trying to help her up. Andy and Vic both saw how frustrated their friend was getting within seconds and sent everyone else away. 

“Come on,” Andy said as she and Vic helped Maya up, “Is your leg ok?” 

“I think so,” Maya said, taking her crutches, “It hurts a little bit, but I’m sure it’s fine.” 

“Do you want us to call Carina?” Vic asked. 

“No,” Maya said, “No, please don’t. I’m fine. I just need to go to the bathroom.” 

“I walk with you,” Andy offered, “I need to go to my locker anyway.” 

“I’m fine,” Maya snapped, crutching to the elevator. 

They both left her alone and ten minutes later, the alarm went off. Maya continued her desk work, working on some paperwork she offered to do for Andy and Jack. 

About four hours after her team left, the door opened. She was on the phone and didn’t look up until she finished. 

“Dad,” Maya said, her eyes wide when she saw the man standing before her, “What are you doing here?” 

“Why aren’t you out there with your team?” Lane Bishop asked, ignoring his daughter’s question. 

“Dad, I got injured on the job a few weeks ago,” Maya said, pushing her chair back and showing the knee immobilizer, “I can’t do my actual job right now.” 

“You’re going to let a little injury keep you from doing your job?” Lane said, laughing, “I thought I raised you better than that. Are you still dating that woman?” 

“That’s none of your business Dad,” Maya said, hearing the barn doors opening, knowing her team was back, “I think it’s time for you to do now.” 

Maya had absolutely no desire for her team to see her dad, knowing it wouldn’t end well. 

“Maya, you are better than this,” her dad said, stepping closer to her, “You’ve gone soft and I’m sure your mother and that woman your fooling around with are just making it worse.” 

“Dad,” Maya said, trying hard not to escalate the situation, “You need to leave. This is my place of work.” 

“Well, you don’t ever return my calls,” Lane yelled. 

Just as he took another step toward Maya, the door opened and in walked Jack, Andy, Travis, and Vic, all talking and joking. As soon as they saw what was going on, they stopped. 

“Mr. Bishop,” Andy said, knowing only she and Jack actually knew who this man was, “Can we help you?” 

“I was just coming to check on my daughter,” Lane said, “Only to find her sitting lazily at this desk, slacking on her duties.” 

“Lane, it’s time for you to go,” Jack said. 

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Mr. Bishop said, “I’m allowed to come see my daughter if I want to.” 

“You need to go Dad,” Maya said, “Now.” 

“We will call the police,” Vic threatened. 

“Fine,” Lane said, stepping back toward the door, realizing he needed to go, “I’m so disappointed in you, kiddo.” 

And with that, he walked out the door. 

“Don’t,” Maya said, putting up her hands as they all turned to look at her, “I’m fine. And I swear to God, if you text Carina about this, I will never forgive you. Get back to work…Now.” 

Maya took a few deep breaths, shoving how she was feeling down. She knew it wasn’t healthy. She has spent the past eight months working on not doing it, but she just didn’t have the bandwidth to do anything else today. Her father had just berated her in front of her team, and she hadn’t done anything to stop it. What would they think of her now? 

She felt a familiar tightness in her chest, trying to breath herself out of the oncoming panic attack, but it was hopeless. Just as she was about to get up and go somewhere, Travis walked in. 

“Hey,” he said, initially just going to make sure she was still ok, but after seeing her face, already knowing the answer to his question, “Ok. Come with me.” 

Travis guided her down the hall into a conference room, sitting her down in one of the chairs. 

“Breath with me Maya,” he said, putting her hands on his shoulders so she could feel his breath. 

It took a good five minutes, but eventually the panic attack stopped. 

“Sorry,” Maya gasped out, trying to stop the crying that always followed a panic attack. 

“It’s ok,” Travis said, shaking his head, “Are you ok?” 

“Yeah,” she said, nodding as she wiped her eyes, “I’m fine. You can get back to work.” 

“Alright,” he said, not totally believing her, but also not wanting to push the obviously exhausted and cranky woman, “Do you need anything?” 

“No,” Maya said, shaking her head, “Could you not tell anyone about this though?” 

“I guess,” Travis said, though he was already thinking he should tell Vic just so she could keep an eye on the injured woman at home. 

He headed back to work, Maya taking a few more shaky breaths before going back to the desk. For the rest of the afternoon and evening, someone came to check on her every thirty minutes at least which really started to irritate her. She finished her desk shift, skipping dinner because of a call she got that took a long time.

“Want me to make you a plate?” Vic asked, coming down the steps. 

“I’m good,” Maya said, shaking her head as she repacked her bag, “I’m going to head home.” 

“Alright,” Vic said, eyeing her roommate, knowing she wasn’t ok, “Well, I will see you in the morning.” 

Maya nodded, crutching out the door. 

She had then driven home, blown up at Carina, and found herself alone on the couch, watching some stupid movie in a terrible mood. Her knee hurt because she pushed too hard with her PT, her head hurt from all the emotions of the day, and her body hurt from her fall earlier. 

She tried to just focus on what she was watching, but she just couldn’t get into it. She was still too mad to text Carina so she just sat on the couch, half watching her movie, half scrolling through Instagram. She lost track of time, spending much of the night replaying the day, beating herself up for not doing more to stop her dad. 

She didn’t even realize how much time had passed, but suddenly the front door opened. She looked behind her, hoping it was Carina, but seeing instead that it was Vic. 

“What are you doing here?” Maya asked, confused. 

“I live here?” Vic questioned. 

“Aren’t you working though?” Maya asked. 

“Well, shift ended so I came home?” Vic said, going over to her friend, “What’s going on?” 

“I think I was up all night?” Maya said, rubbing her eyes as she looked at her phone, shocked that it was 8:30 am. 

“Carina didn’t try to make you sleep?” Vic asked, sitting down next to Maya. 

“Carina left,” Maya mumbled, not looking at Vic. 

“Like left left?” Vic asked, “Like forever?” 

“No,” Maya said, shaking her head, “No, I was a bitch last night when I got home, which has been happening a lot lately, and she spent went to spend the night at Amelia’s.” 

“Did you tell her what happened yesterday?” Vic asked, putting a hand on Maya’s back, pretty sure the answer was no because Carina would never leave Maya if she knew. 

“No,” Maya said, shaking her head, “I’m fine.” 

“Except you’re not Mai,” Vic said, shaking her head, “Yesterday was rough. Travis told me you had a panic attack, and before you get mad at him, he was worried about you.” 

Maya nodded, knowing Travis did the right thing. 

“Call Carina,” Vic said, “Or I will.” 

Maya nodded, grabbing her phone and texting her girlfriend, telling her she was sorry and asking if she would come home. 

“Do you want me to sit with you until she get back?” Vic asked. 

“I’m ok,” Maya said, shaking her head. 

“I’m going to go make some breakfast,” Vic said, “You hungry?” 

“Maybe,” Maya said, shrugging, “I haven’t eaten since lunch yesterday.” 

“Ok,” Vic said, shaking her head, “I’m going to make pancakes and you are going to eat some.” 

Maya nodded, staring down at her phone, waiting for Carina to text her back. 

A minute later, her phone dinged with just one word: ok. 

Maya took a deep breath, not able to determine what that meant which just sent her anxiety soaring. She spaced out until Vic walked over, handing her a plate of food. 

“Eat,” Vic said, sitting down next on the other couch, “Is Carina coming back?” 

“I think so,” Maya said, taking a small bite of food, “All she said was ok so I don’t really know.” 

“She’ll come back,” Vic said, nodding as she ate her food. 

Maya nodded, just kinda playing with her food instead of eating it, her brain working on overdrive. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the door opened. 

“Hello,” Carina said, walking in, seeing both Vic and Maya sitting on the couch. 

“I am going to go…do something in my room,” Vic said, getting up, “Maya, you done?” 

“Yeah,” Maya said, handing Vic her basically full plate of food, “Thanks.” 

“Let me know if you guys need anything,” Vic said, throwing the plates in the dishwasher before heading down the hall. 

“Thanks,” Maya called before looking at Carina, “Come sit?” 

“You look terrible,” Carina said, sitting down next to Maya, “What’s going on?” 

“First, I want to say I’m sorry,” Maya said, taking a deep breath, “I was a bitch yesterday and you didn’t deserve it. I shouldn’t have lashed out at you. I had a really bad day yesterday and I took it out on you and I’m sorry.” 

“I forgive you,” Carina said, brushing a piece of hair off Maya’s face, “Now, do you want to talk about what happened yesterday?” 

“I…well, first, I fell,” Maya said with a sigh, “I’m fine. Or I think I’m fine. I’m sore, but I think I hurt my ego more than anything else.” 

“Do you want to go to the hospital and get an x-ray, just to be safe?” Carina asked, clearly worried. 

“I think it’s ok,” Maya said, shrugging, “If it still hurts tomorrow, we can go in.” 

“So you were grumpy because you fell and it scared you?” Carina asked, still trying to figure out what had caused the “Maya meltdown” the night before. 

“No,” Maya said, shaking her head, “My dad showed up at the station yesterday.” 

“What?” Carina said, eyes wide with rage, “Why?” 

“Well, it started because he wanted to talk to me, but I have his number blocked,” Maya said, “And then he started yelling at me for being lazy and weak and slacking off on my job and my team walked in while he was doing it and they had to get him to leave. I felt like such an idiot, a loser. I couldn’t handle him and they saw it and then I had a panic attack and Travis had to calm me down. I feel like in one fell swoop, I lost all the respect I spent the past 9 months building and I’m so tired and everyone keeps checking on me and trying to do things for me and I hate it. I just want to feel normal again and I want my dad to leave me the hell alone and I want to sleep and I want to stop snapping at you because I love you.” 

“Maya,” Carina said, lifting her chin to for her to look her in the eyes, “Why didn’t you tell me yesterday?” 

“I don’t know?” Maya said, rubbing at her swollen eyes, “It’s embarrassing that I can’t deal with my dad. You are so good at dealing with yours. And everyone keeps trying to do things for me, and I can do them myself and it just makes me feel even less capable than I already am because of this stupid knee.” 

“Oh Bella,” Carina said, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, “First of all, I moved half way across the world to get away before I got ‘good’ at dealing with my own father. And your team will not think any less of you because of how your father treats you. You are who you are today in spite of how he treated you. And we are all checking on you because we care about you. We want you to get better and not have to worry about anything but that. I’m sorry it bothers you. I will try to back off, but Bella, you are going to have to ask if you need help.” 

Maya was quiet against Carina’s chest. 

“What are you thinking?” Carina asked after a few minutes. 

“I don’t know,” Maya said, wiping the tears from her eyes as she looked at Carina, “I’m just so overwhelmed.” 

“I know,” Carina said, wiping a tear from Maya’s cheek, “Is there anything I can do?” 

“Can you help me with my PT?” Maya said, yawning, “And then maybe a nap. I accidentally stayed up all night.” 

“Oh Maya,” Carina said, shaking her head, “Yes, let’s get your knee stretched, and then you need to sleep.” 

It only took about a half an hour before Maya and Carina were in bed. 

“I’m sorry I made you leave yesterday,” Maya said as she laid with her head on Carina’s chest. 

“I forgive you,” Carina said, kissing Maya’s forehead, “I just wish you would have told me what was going on. I thought we had moved on from you shoving it all down and then blowing up.” 

“I know,” Maya said, pushing herself up to look at Carina, “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s ok,” Carina said, kissing her gently, “But you have to talk to me. We cannot take steps back.” 

“I know,” Maya said, nodding as she bit her lip, “I’m really struggling right now. I’m so anxious sometimes it feels like my skin is crawling, and I'm not sleeping, and I feel bad all the time.” 

“Oh Bella,” Carina said, wrapping her arms tightly around her girlfriend. 

She was worried about this, knowing that running was how Maya best dealt with her anxiety normally, but she didn’t realize it had gotten so bad. 

“Have you told Dr. Lewis how bad it’s been?” Carina asked gently. 

“Not really,” Maya said, shaking her head. 

“You need to,” Carina said, “She can help you better than I can.” 

Maya nodded, knowing her girlfriend was right. They just sat there for a while, Carina humming softly as she held Maya. 

“You need to sleep Bella,” Carina said, pressing a kiss to Maya’s temple. 

“I don’t know if I can,” Maya said truthfully. 

“Maya, you have barely slept all week,” Carina said, “How about I put on some music and we just relax in bed?”

Maya nodded as Carina grabbed her phone, putting on their favorite playlist. 

“How was your night with Amelia?” Maya asked as Carina put down her phone. 

“Well, she went to bed about an hour after I got there,” Carina said, laughing, “But I actually didn’t sleep very well either. I was too worried.” 

“I’m sorry,” Maya said, feeling the shame and blame of keeping her girlfriend from sleep fill her body. 

“Hey,” Carina said, “No. I made my choice to stay. I could have come home, but I decided not to. It’s my own fault I didn’t sleep. It’s in the past, let’s leave it there.” 

Maya nodded, but she was still unable to shake the feelings. They just laid there, Carina trying to help Maya calm down. 

“Maya,” Carina said after about an hour, “How about we try one of the breathing exercises Dr. Lewis gave you?” 

“I tried,” Maya said, “More times than I can count last night. They don’t work.” 

“Maya, I can literally feel the anxiety coming off of you,” Carina said, “You need to sleep. I think you might need to take something.” 

“I hate that you’re right,” Maya said, feeling herself tear up. 

“Hey,” Carina said, “It’s ok to admit that you need help. Right now, your body is going through a lot, and it’s ok that your brain isn’t functioning like you are used to.” 

Maya nodded, wiping at her tears as Carina got up, grabbing Maya’s sedative prescription and bringing it into the bedroom. 

“Hey,” Carina said, sitting down next to her, “Why the tears?” 

“I don’t know,” Maya said angrily. 

“That’s ok,” Carina said, handing Maya the pill and ignoring her tone, “Just take this, it will help.” 

Maya nodded, swallowing the pill before leaning back on her pillow, Carina just holding her as the tears continued to flow. Eventually, Maya nodded off, eyes closing as she fell asleep. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maya eventually did tell Dr. Lewis about how bad everything really was. Diane gave her more exercises to try and other things in an attempt to help, not nothing was really doing much. The last time Maya could remember sleeping for more than 4 hours without some kind of medication was before her accident. 

She tried really hard not to blow up at Carina anymore, but there were still a few times that all her frustration and exhaustion bubbled over, and she found herself yelling at the woman she loved so much. Fortunately, Carina was understanding, and they managed to work through it. 

Four weeks later, the day came for her next appointment with Link. 

“How are you feeling?” Carina asked as she walked with Maya into the hospital. 

“A little nervous,” Maya said honestly, “I really want him to clear me for walking, but I’m worried I won’t be.” 

“Whatever happens, you are going to be just fine,” Carina said reassuringly as they got into the elevator. 

Maya nodded as they headed to the office. Maya was taken back quickly for x-rays before waiting in a room for Link. 

“Good morning ladies,” Link said, walking in. 

“Just tell me, Link,” Maya said, not able to take the waiting anymore, “Can I start waking or not?” 

“So your x-rays look really good,” Link said, pulling them up on his iPad, “The bones is pretty much completely healed. I am going to clear you for walking with 50% of your weight for the next two weeks, and then you are free and clear to start all normal activities.” 

“Really?” Maya said, eyes lighting up. 

“Yep,” Link said, nodding, “When do you have PT next?” 

“In about an hour,” Maya said, “I made the appointment then hoping you would clear me.” 

“Good,” he said, “He should be able to help you figure out how to do a 50% weight bare. I want to see you back in about a month for one last check, but you look really good.” 

“Thank you so much Link,” Maya said, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Of course,” he said, “I will see both of you in a few days for Amelia’s party?” 

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Carina said, nodding as Maya got her brace back on. 

Link left and Carina turned to look at her girlfriend. 

“I’m going to start walking again!” Maya almost squealed, causing Carina to laugh. 

“Yes you are,” Carina said, going over and kissing her, “Come on. Let’s go grab some lunch before your PT appointment.” 

Maya nodded, getting up on her crutches. They walked out of the hospital, Maya practically beaming. Carina smiled as they got in the car, feeling like she was finally getting close to getting her girlfriend back. Maya was beyond happy after her PT appointment, finally able to put some weight on her leg. 

Once she got the hang of walking around the apartment, she insisted on going for a walk outside. 

“Only if I can come,” Carina said, smiling a little as Maya tied her shoes. 

“I won’t say no to that,” Maya said, getting up and grabbing her crutches. 

They walked for almost an hour, Carina worried that Maya was going to hurt herself, but the blonde was insistent that she was fine. 

“All I want is to wear myself out,” Maya said as Carina asked again if she was ok, “I just want to be able to sleep, and I finally have a healthy way of making that happen.” 

“I know,” Carina said, nodding as they headed back home, “I just want you to pace yourself.” 

“I will,” Maya said, “I promise.” 

They made it home, Maya going to shower while Carina made dinner. 

“I feel so good right now,” Maya said, smiling as they sat down to eat, “I haven’t felt like this since before the accident.” 

“I’m so happy for you Bella,” Carina said, leaning over and kissing her girlfriend. 

Unfortunately for Maya, being able to get out and walk didn’t solve her sleeping issues as much as she hoped. 

When she woke up at three am after a nightmare, she couldn’t even try to stop the tears that came. This woke Carina almost immediately, the brunette flicking on her light and looking at her girlfriend. 

“What’s going on?” she asked, sleepily as she pulled Maya close. 

“I just want to be able to sleep,” Maya said, unable to control the sobs, “I thought I would finally be able to sleep.” 

“Oh Bella,” Carina said, pressing a kiss into Maya’s messy hair as she tightened her grip. 

“I can’t do this anymore Carina,” Maya sobbed, “I’m so tired and I thought I would finally be able to sleep once I could move again.” 

“I know,” Carina said, leaning them back against the pillows, “I know.” 

Maya just cried for a long time, releasing what was weeks of bottled up emotions. Eventually, the sobs quieted and the tears stopped, but they didn’t move from their spot, Carina just playing with Maya’s hair. 

“You should go to sleep,” Maya said after a while, “I’m just gonna go camp out on the couch again.” 

“No,” Carina said, shaking her head, “You are going to stay in bed. We can watch something or listen to something or talk, but you need to stay here and rest.” 

Maya nodded, not really wanting to leave Carina’s warm embrace. 

“Can you put on our playlist?” Maya asked, rubbing her eyes. 

Carina didn’t say anything, simply grabbing her phone and putting on their shared Spotify playlist, a mix of their favorite music. 

“I just want to be better,” Maya said after a while. 

“And you will be,” Carina said, “But it’s going to take time. Your body went through a lot of trauma and so did your mind. It’s not just going to get better because you started walking again.” 

“I know,” Maya said, tears filling her eyes again, “I got too optimistic too fast which made the letdown so bad.” 

“I’m sorry Bella,” Carina said, rubbing her back. “It’s going to get better one day.” 

They continued just laying in bed, Carina nodding off for a little bit, but for the most part, they just laid in each other’s arms, enjoying being close to one another. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Over the next month, things slowly got better. Her leg continued to heal and after two weeks, she had ditched the crutches and soon after the brace. Her mental health got a little better every day too and while she still wasn’t sleeping well, she was slowly adding minutes to her nightly sleep. 

A week after she started walking without crutches, Maya was up on a treadmill at physical therapy to attempt running for the first time. 

“We are going to start slow,” Doug said, knowing how much Maya loved speed, “You are not going to hit your Olympic winning speed any time soon.” 

“I know,” Maya said, already walking slowly, “But I want to see if I can actually run.” 

Doug slowly increased the speed until Maya was lightly jogging. 

“How does it feel?” he asked, watching her carefully. 

“Weird,” Maya said, trying to concentrate on getting her knee to move how she needed it to. 

Suddenly, her knee gave out, causing her to grab the treadmill handles to stop herself from falling. Doug quickly stopped the machine. 

“What just happened?” she asked, rubbing her knee. 

“Your body isn’t used to this yet,” he said, helping her down, “And your muscles are nowhere near what they were. You’re probably going to have issues like that for a long time.” 

“Well that sucks,” Maya said with a sigh, “How do I stop it?” 

“Strengthening your muscles and working it,” Doug said, “It will get better, but it’s going to take time.” 

“Are you feeling up to running outside?” Maya asked Doug, knowing the physical therapist was also a pretty avid runner, “I think it might be easier than trying to not fall on that thing.” 

“Sure,” Doug said, nodding as they headed outside.

Maya felt better running outside, able to set her own pace. Her knee gave a few times, but she managed not to fall. 

“Nice work today Captain Bishop,” Doug said as they headed back inside. 

“Thanks,” Maya said, sweaty and a little out of breath. 

“When do you see Dr. Lincoln next?” Doug asked. 

“Next week,” Maya said, “He just wants one more set of x-rays.” 

“Well, I am thinking we might be close to done too,” Doug said, “I mean, your gait is good, you’re starting to run again. I mean, I can still see you if you want, but I’m not sure how much more we can do. The rest is basically just going to be on you and your body. I want to see you one more time just to make sure you’re good to go back to active duty once Link clears you, but after that, I think you will be good.” “Really?” Maya asked, smiling a little. “Yeah,” Doug said, “Make one more appointment for after you see Link and then we will be good to go.” “Thanks Doug,” Maya said, heading to the front desk. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Three weeks later, Maya was again struggling to fall asleep. However, this time, instead of anxiety keeping her up, it was excitement. 

“I can’t believe I’m actually going back to work tomorrow,” Maya said out loud as she and Carina laid in bed. 

“I know,” the Italian said, kissing Maya’s cheek gently, “And as much as it scares me to have you back out there, I’m happy for you.” 

Maya moved, leaning in to kiss Carina on the lips. 

“I promise I will be careful,” Maya said, cupping Carina’s face in her hands. 

“I know,” Carina said, nodding, “I trust you.” 

Maya smiled as Carina kissed her again, knowing that it had taken them a long time to get back to a place where Carina trusted her again so hearing her say it meant so much. 

“Now,” Carina said, “You need to sleep so that you are ready for work tomorrow.” 

Maya nodded as they relaxed back into their bed wrapped in each other’s arms. 

Maya didn’t sleep much that night, but unlike the months of not sleeping that happened while she was injured, she didn’t feel like complete and utter garbage when she got out of bed the next morning. 

She got up early, stretching her knee before heading out the door to run. She was still pretty slow, and every so often, her knee would give on her, but she was up to running six miles in a little over an hour and a half which she was happy with, at least for now. 

She made it back home about an hour before her shift was supposed to start, finding the apartment empty. Vic had told her the night before that she was going biking with Travis before shift this morning, but she wasn’t sure where Carina was. She found her answer in the form of a note on the kitchen counter. Apparently, Carina got called in for some big trauma. She told Maya to have a good first day back and that they would celebrate the following evening. 

She showered before grabbing a cup of coffee and heading out the door. She wanted to get to the station early to go over everything she had missed. She already had a meeting scheduled with Herrera and Gibson later in the day, but she wanted to get a handle on it before that. 

She walked into the station and into her office, unpacking her bag before sitting down at her desk. She went over some of the files from the past few days as well as their budget reports and inventory lists.   
Soon enough, it was time for shift to start so she straightened her shirt before heading up to the beanery. When she walked in, she saw her entire team standing in front of the table. 

“What’s going on?” she asked, walking in. 

“Welcome back Captain!” Vic said as they all moved to reveal a huge breakfast spread. 

“You guys didn’t have to do this,” Maya said, smiling. 

“Well, it wasn’t exactly our idea,” Travis said, earning a confused look from Maya. 

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, making her jump a little before she smelled the familiar perfume. 

“What are you doing here?” Maya said, spinning around to face her girlfriend. 

“You didn’t think I would miss your first day back at work?” Carina asked, smiling. 

“You planned this?” Maya asked. 

“Si,” Carina said, nodding as Maya leaned up to give her a small kiss, earning a groan from her entire team. 

“Oh shut up,” Maya said, smile still on her lips. 

“Let’s eat,” Dean said as he set the last plate of food on the table. 

The all sat down, digging in to the food. Just as they finished, the alarm went off. 

“Thank you for all of this,” Maya said, leaning in to give Carina a quick kiss, “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Carina said as she watched all of them leave, “Be safe. And watch out for holes in the floor!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the end of this story! What did you think? I really really enjoyed writing it especially because a lot of it was based on my own experience with this injury. Sorry this chapter was kinda all over the place and so long. I really wanted to wrap this one up so that I could stay on track with my plans for this Month of Marina. Tomorrow, I have the beginning of a two-shot that I really like. I can't believe it's less than a week until Grey's and Station come back! I'm so excited!

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess they say write what you know, and back in February of this year, I went skiing for the first time and broke my knee so parts of this are based on that experience. Let me tell you, breaking your tibia at the knee is no joke. After I broke it, I kept hoping I would pass out so it would stop hurting because the pain was so bad. Anyway, I hope you like this story! More to come tomorrow!


End file.
